UnHoly Desires
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: A little bit of VIOLENCE, a pinch of COCAINE, a tablespoon of SWEARING and a cup of LUST equals a recipe for disaster. Especially when it's a NUN doing the cooking and the AKATSUKI is the critic. [Rated H for Hidan] SasuTen [Slight ItaTen]
1. Chapter 1

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Back with another SASUTEN! I****'****m honestly obsessed with this pairing. Pure smexiness! As always it****'****s the reviews that count, if you don****'****t review then I****'****ll not update anytime soon. XD**

The fetid heat of the sub-way station was not something she was used to. Her body had become so accustomed to the icy chill that pervaded the nunnery that it was hard to adjust to this sudden climatic difference. She could feel her white linen dress start wilting as the humidity reached out and wrapped her in an insufferable embrace. She could imagine just how much her attire made her stood out in the crowd of denim and t-shirts but at the moment that didn't matter to her. Today was a day to celebrate the happiness that had always been far-fetched and short-lived. Today was her emancipation...

The world beyond those iron gates had seemed so close yet so far away. It had been forbidden grounds; foreign territory, unexplored yet full of adventures. For as long as she could remember, she had been drawn to whatever it was that laid beyond the big black gate which alienated her from the rest of the world. Ever since she was six years old, she was forced to take up residence inside the vicinity of that hell which they referred to as a nunnery. And while she was very grateful to the sisters who had taken her in, she couldn't help but feel miserable at the same time.

Fifteen years was too a long time to be kept cooped up within those grey walls, away from the rest of civilization. She hadn't a clue as to what the world beyond the iron gates had to offer. But she had always been curious...yes she was intrigued. She had never ventured into the outside world before simply because there was never a reason to. Every little aspects of her life were taken care of internally whether it had been medical, educational or recreational. So there was never really any need to leave campus, not that the sisters who prohibit it.

Sisters who were granted the privilege of stepping beyond the gates that alienated them from the civil society often came back with tales to tell. Tenten had been so taken with these stories of adventure that it soon became frustrating having realized that she hadn't tales of her own to tell.

It didn't take long for her to start hating the place she had grown to call home. It no longer held all the joys it once did when she had been a child. It felt like a prison; a stifling snare where the life was sucked out of you only to be replaced by self-pity and self-hate. If only the sisters could hear her thoughts right now. They'd rile at her for committing such a moral sin; by being so negative. But who could blame her gloomy demeanour?

The warmth no longer resided inside the place, leaving not only the aura but those who dwelled in it to feel bare, bitter and cold. She had to get out; she couldn't bare the mental, physical or spiritual manipulation anymore, the bland tasting food and the overly disciplined sisters.

She hesitated for a moment, seriously contemplating turning back to beg for forgiveness. But that would just be one wrong decision so many.

The immaculate nails of one hand ran through her loose waist-length thick brown hair. Her pure, chaste, childlike chocolate eyes narrowed as she looked around her. The faint sound of old folks playing guitars and singing love songs gave the subway a blissful ambience which she took great joy in. It was by far the most divine piece of music she had ever heard; as she was only familiar with the sound of that dusty old orphan and the pitchy tones of those vocally challenged nuns that were a sorry excuse for a choir. 

She felt a cold sadness settle within her heart, all those years, being separated from all this... the world. As she slid across into a seat an empty smile found its way onto her face. Sweat plastered her clothing to her body making her feel slightly disgusted, but it wasn't enough to deter her number one priority—getting as far away as she could from proximity of that wretched place of bondage; her destination unknown.

She grimaced when a very strange and choking smell began to flood into her lungs. Apparently not everything about the outside world was pleasant; but it sure as hell beats the smothering atmosphere that lurked within the walls of the nunnery. She blinked and looked up to find the source of that intoxicating odour—a man... Tenten gasped; she had never been so close to one before.

"Is there a problem?" he looked down at her and asked coldly. His voice was hard and unpleasant. She tilted her head to see him more clearly, but the bright ceiling light behind him was burning into eyes and making it impossible to get a good look at him. What she saw however, she definitely did not like. She had never seen many men in her short life but there was just something about this one that stroked her as shockingly disturbing. He was tall and broad-shouldered, and he smelled—she wrinkled her nose delicately—he smelled of tobacco and male sweat. It was not so much that it was an unpleasant combination; it was more that it was somehow threatening.

Tenten's chin rose, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure that I'm not standing in your way."

There was battered, wide-brimmed hat pulled down over his eyes—not that she could see them anyways, she thought looking at the dark, mirrored sunglasses he wore. The bottom half of his face bristled with white stubble; that was rather strange, he barely looked older that herself. How could he possibly be going grey already? And—yes, she thought, wrinkling her nose again—of course, there was something clutched in his teeth. As it appeared, it was where that very foul smell was being emitted.

She shook her head in dismissal and stared ahead aware that behind his shades his eyes were boring holes in her.

"It's impolite to stare," she said, anger flashing in her eyes. Still he continued to stare her down. She drew a deep breath. "What do you want?"

The man reached out and grasped her arms roughly, his fingers rasping through her thin silk dress to the skin beneath. "You're coming with me," he growled.

Tenten's heart thumped, "What?"

"Pein must be out of his mind," he muttered to himself running his eyes idly over his shuddering victim. "I can't see what he wants with you."

Don't let him frighten you, Tenten told herself. This is broad daylight. You're on public transportation. He couldn't possibly harm you.

"Do you see all those men in uniform up front?" she asked calmly. "If you don't let go of me, I'm going to scream."

He laughed softly, "Be my guest."

She titled her head back and looked into his face, watching her reflection in his mirrored lenses. "I'll give you five seconds to let go of me," she said. "One. Two. Three..."

A muscle twitched at the corner of his mouth. The man's grip tightened. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Let me go!" she stomped.

"You don't strike me as someone capable of breaking out of play-pen even if the gates were wide open," he held her firmly against his lean structure, not caring that the passengers were eyeing them both curiously. "But it sure as hell makes my job a lot easier now that you have managed to get out without my aid."

What was he talking about? How did he know her? How did he know about her escaping the compound? Who was this man?

"Let me go, you pervert!" she tugged on her arm but she was powerless against his iron grip.

"You've got quite a vocabulary for a woman who's supposed to be a saint," the man marvelled. She felt his fingers tighten for an instant and then his hand fell away. "I'm sure you know your way. Don't be late," he said softly, and he took a step back.

Tenten used this as an opportunity to shoulder past him, winding her way around the other passengers—her heart thudding erratically. She was right; leaving was a bad idea, she thought risking a glance over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. The man was gone, vanished as quickly as he'd appeared. She paused and looked behind her again. She could still feel the imprint of his hand on her; still hear the harsh strength of his voice. Tenten's footsteps quickened, the further she was away from that man the better. But what was he talking about?

When she got off the subway, it was already dusk and she was still clueless as to where she was headed. She found herself walking along narrow, thick-smelling alleyways. A sudden chill settled on her and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. An arm snaked around her shoulders, and pulled her in a loose embrace. Hot, beery breath floated into her face.

Tenten's turned quickly and found herself staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Tenten said with a strained smile. There was no answering voice; instead, she felt a hand move quickly across her hip, the touch slowing on her buttocks. "Hey," she pushed free of the encircling arm, which slipped to her waist and held her. "What are you...?"

She found herself standing face to face with a pair of dark eyes and a wide grin which revealed blackened teeth and swollen gums. His eyes were on her, moving across her breast and her hips like snakes slithering in grass. She flushed and turned away at the man's lewd laughter. She was suddenly vastly aware of her surroundings. The alley stretched on interminably, shadowy and narrow, its shuttered windows and closed doorways seeming like sightless eyes and sealed mouths that would remain frighteningly indifferent to all pleas for help.

A muffled sound caught in her throat and her heart began to pound—leaving had been a bad idea. How stupid of her to think that she could actually survive life outside the compound—curiosity didn't kill this cat, it was stupidity.

"Let go of me," she said quietly. Don't let him frighten you she told herself, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

The man laughed, "I haven't had someone as pretty as you since I was fifteen," the man whispered, and Tenten's head swivelled as an arm wound around her shoulders. There were two of them! As she stared into the slack-jawed faces, one nodded almost imperceptibly to the other, and they began to drag her along between them. She had heard the sisters talk about men like these; the ones that used females for the sole purpose of engaging in fornication, adultery and other sexual immoralities.

"Looks like Santa granted us an early Christmas present this year," the one on the right chuckled.

She dug her sandaled feet into the dirt street, but it was useless. She was being led further into the alley. And there was no one looking, no one watching, no one to see what became of her. This is ridiculous she thought angrily.

The man on her left laughed, "She's getting hers early too," he grinned, leaning towards her. Tenten drew away from his rank breath as he bent towards her, and his corner of his kiss landed wetly on the corner of her mouth. She grimaced as a trickle of saliva threaded across her cheek.

"Stop it," she begged and began to struggle in desperation.

The man to her right cupped his hand across her mouth and said in a low, coarse whisper. "I'm going to fuck you silly." Tenten moaned against her captor's filthy hand. She was unfamiliar with that the term _fuck_ but the meaning was clear. And judging from the way he was staring at her, she knew she hadn't misunderstood his statement.

They had turned down another alley now; the smell of urine and beer filled her nose and throat and made her gag.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," one of the man whispered. She couldn't identify which of the two had spoken.

She was slammed back against a wall and both men were standing in front of her, grinning drunkenly. Then in the space of a heart beat they were both on her. Their hot breath was on her face and neck and their hands were at her breast and buttocks, pulling at her clothing, grasping and hurting. Tenten kicked out blindly and one of her attackers gave a muffled curse. An arm encircled her throat and she gasped for breath.

"Bitch!" one of them gave out, pressing his body against hers. "You will pay for that."

In the midst of all the chaos, Tenten whispered a prayer asking for forgiveness and deliverance from the misfortunate which had suddenly stumbled upon her poor soul.

Suddenly, she was free of the man weight. She heard him cry out, heard the other man's voice in answering echo, and her eyes opened wide.

The man, who had confronted her on the subway earlier, was holding her assailants by the scruff of their necks, shaking them as if they were sacks of dirty laundry. He tossed one of them aside and the he took off without a backward glance. The one who had kissed her earlier was thrown on the ground clutching his stomach while the man bent over him and fed him with his fist. Tenten winced when she heard the crack of flesh against bone.

"Stop it," she shouted, clutching his arm. "You'll kill him."

"That's exactly what I'm fucking planning to do," the man growled, but he straightened up and the man scrambled to his feet and ran off, his arms wrapped around his middle. "If I see you again; you're dead!" The man yelled. He then turned to Tenten. "Hey don't pass out on me now!"

"I'm fine," but even as she spoke those words she felt herself sagging towards him, and his arms closed tightly around her.

"Relax," he urged, cupping the back of her head and bringing her face to rest on his chest. Tenten closed her eyes and buried her face in his shirt, drinking the smell of sweat and God knows what else as if it were perfume, hearing his heartbeat thud steady and strong beneath her ear, knowing that she was safe within his embrace. She took one long shuddering breath, then another but it suddenly wasn't enough to ease the frantic rush of blood in her veins or the unsteady beat of her heart. And before he or she knew it, she was falling into a world of oblivion.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please Review to make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter Two**

Tenten woke up to the rhythmic counterpoint of a slow grating rumble, which gradually diminished, and an answering crash and roar that seemed somehow connected to the throbbing in her head. Imperceptibly she distinguished between the two. One was outside and the other was definitely in her head, which felt as though someone had put a steel helmet on it and was pounding on the helmet with rocks.

Where was she?

Drowsily, her fingers subconsciously searched for some sort of shield from the unbearable cold which engulfed her. She was not yet fully awake, so when her fingers encountered the unexpected solidness of a body above her, she screamed.

She was dreaming, she thought. Only a nightmare of man's hands like huge spiders fluttering over her body in the darkness—and then his hands moved upward, pushing against the bunched material of her cotton dress, thrusting his knees between the two of hers, his hands under her clothes, cold against the warm skin of her thigh. She was awake now.

"No!" she said, pushing downward against those harsh hands. She held her knees together, one pressed tightly on the either side of his, but then she could do nothing about his mouth, descending over her breast. His lips fastened over her nipple and, reacting to that onslaught, she twisted her body, fighting against his massiveness, against his sheer bulk.

She felt his mouth lose contact, and hoped that her small victory gave her added strength to her will. She screamed again, hoping to alert someone, but the darkness seemed to gobble up her every plea, every cry. And the main fact that she couldn't see her assaulter's face made him even more intimidating. She was vanquished by fear and for a moment her limbs froze as though someone had literally injected cold water in her veins.

With his free hand, he caught her wrists and wrenched them above her head. The hand that was under tracing coldly over her thigh, continued relentlessly to its destination.

"Stop!" she begged again.

"Hush," he whispered, his lips on her cheek. She could smell the sweet-sick odour of the wine on his breath, hot and fetid against her skin.

"Stop please," she begged, her slender body buckling under his weight trying to push him off.

"Be quiet," he warned hoarsely. His mouth found hers, and he pushed his tongue inside, the soured taste of alcohol sickening. She grimaced at the thought of what he was doing and shuddered at how little control she had over what was happening. "Hold still bitch!"

His tongue was too strong, like the body hovering over hers. His fingers dug painfully into the soft flesh of her thighs—bruising the tender flesh. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming off the top of her lungs.

In a desperate attempt she bit the tongue that pushed roughly against hers, bit hard and tasted his blood, and felt the bile rise in her throat as the blessed air rushed in where had been only the hot stench of his breath.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Fighting more strongly, determined now that he should not take what was not his. "Get off me!" she ordered. Her left wrist suddenly came free from his hold, the pain of her teeth perhaps having surprised him enough that he loosened his grip. She put her palm flat against his chest and pushed, and then her legs came up, knees struggling to get under his weight, trying to throw him off her.

"Bitch!" the blow that smashed against her mouth and nose rattled her teeth and momentarily left her on the border line between consciousness and stupor. Her face benumbed with the force of his powerful strike and she tasted blood again, her own, her lips cut against her teeth.

There was no pain, not yet just the shock of it. The unexpectedness of it was more excruciating than the physical force. In all her twenty-one years, she had never been hit. And regardless of how cruel the sisters had treated her in the pass, neither one of them have ever laid a finger on her. Then she cried out—she supposed that this was her punishment for running away, for being selfish, for thinking that she was ready to take on the outside world when she had practically no idea as to what it entailed.

She hadn't even so much as blinked when the lights suddenly flickered on, her traumatized auburn eyes were fixed on the pair of dark eyes that lingered above hers. Her lips were parted, swollen and trembling—her face that had gone deadly pale was now soaked will freshly shed tears.

"Itachi what the fuck are you doing?" Came a rather incensed monotone from the doorway.

Tenten felt the momentary hesitation in his hands. He lifted away from her chest, turning to look over his shoulder in automatic response to the other man's presence. His midnight orbs seemed to have darkened along with his dark features. She flushed at the sight of the beautifully chiselled and perfectly featured man lying on top of her. Satiny jet-black hair, clean skin, onyx eyes that held her spellbound, and thin soft lips that had hungrily sought hers. At the thought that maybe if the lights had been on she wouldn't have fought him so much, her cheeks burned.

Panic made her strong, and some primitive instinct for survival taught her what to do. She raised her legs, their slender whiteness a flash of motion in the now dimly lit Victorian bedroom. Her bare feet made contact with his body, and she kicked with all her strength, somehow throwing his huge body off hers.

The voice, Tenten realized, belonged to the man whom she had encountered at the subway station and down in that dirty alley. He must have brought her here, she thought as a few images from her previous collision with him replayed in her dazed mind. She didn't know whether she was supposed to rejoice or be resentful for his appearance in yet another one of the strangely epic episode of her life again.

"Stay away from me," she drew the blanket protectively over her body. She shook like she was suffering from an internal earthquake as she sank further into the softness of the quilts. "Don't come near me!" she quivered and her voice cracked when he took a careful step inside the room. "I'm warning you," she added feebly.

His unusual pink gaze locked with hers while he attempted to pick up the grating dark haired man whose head had begun a dizzying spiral when his head had whack against the cold tiled floor. "Calm down," he told her calmly, "I'm not going to harm you."

"That bitch kicked me," roared Itachi. The white haired man chuckled and Itachi growled. "She bit me on my tongue," he snarled sounding lisped. His dark eyes flashed dangerously in her direction making goose bumps rise on her pale skin.

"She should have fucking killed you," hissed the other man. "I thought I told you all to stay clear of this room until Pein arrives."

"Deidara..." Itachi said while he struggled to stand upright on his feet. "That brat..." he growled then started to mutter incoherent threats. He was off balance, however, and he took several staggering steps backwards in a futile attempt to right himself. "I'll kill him..."

Tenten watched wordlessly as a pale fist connected with the Itachi's jaw bone, shattering the stillness which had felt upon them. "You fucking idiot! I didn't expect such behaviours from you! Drunk or not, you don't fuck with the new recruits!"

"Deidara..." Itachi's rough voice spat gingerly. Another blow would have resulted from Itachi's vague explanation but the raven haired male caught the other man's fist and effortlessly bent it to a painful angle. "Don't ever try that again," he warned, his voice calm yet reeking with obvious irritation.

Itachi rotated his neck trying to even out the stiffness that had cumulated from the punch, all the while tightening his grip on the other man's wrist.

"What are you trying to do?' he shrieked. "If you break my wrist bastard, you'll fucking be sorry!"

Tenten winced at his colourful vocabulary. Sinking further into the covers fearing for herself as well the white-haired male—Itachi looked very much capable of committing a double homicide at the moment and if that malevolent aura radiating from him was any indication then she had every right to be panic-stricken.

"Is that a threat Hidan?" Itachi asked disdainfully. His eyes averted to the newly arrived duo standing in the doorway. He growled loudly and glared daggers at the taller of the two releasing Hidan's wrist.

"Tobi heard screams," the one wearing a tan coloured mask announced, his voice was slightly perched and she dare say it—annoying. She saw close to nothing of his facial lineaments because the mask covered all except his right eye which was only visible through the small hole in the spirally designed façade.

Beside him stood a tall blonde with azure eyes that could rival clear skies and the ocean. His honey coloured tresses were caught in a ponytail and long bangs hid the left portion of his dazzling, sun kissed visage. For a second or two she had to look careful to ensure that she hadn't been mistaking a very masculine female for an outrageously pretty male.

"What's with all the commotion, huh?" came the blonde's smooth honey-dipped baritone with a smug grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. At the sight of the petrified brunette he chuckled. Tenten's heart skipped a few beats under his careful scrutiny. Then she folded her arms and sent him the coldest glare that she could conjure up for having such an uncalled for effect on her.

They all fell into a comfortable state of stillness. And it was then that Tenten realized their attire—they all wore black cotton hoods with small imprints of scarlet clouds scattering randomly in the blackness—just like the blankets, and the carpet. She watched as the four men exchanged blanks stares and heaved meaningless sighs wondering what on earth was going to happen to her, now.

She swallowed, "What's going on?"

"Deidara you bastard," the drunken one known as Itachi stumbled towards the blonde who sent him a satisfied grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Uchiha Itachi had to force himself on a girl?" Deidara taunt. "What happened to all that dark charm?" he mocked just barely dodging a fist that came at him with the intention of breaking a jawbone or two.

"What did you put in my drink?" he clutched his stomach, hands and knees shaking as though he was fighting them from moving to their own accord.

"I didn't put anything in your drink huh," Deidara dodged another one of Itachi's incoming fist with ease. Something made Tenten think that he had only missed because he was drunk. "I think you're being paranoid." Itachi scowled and fair haired man chuckled at the way Itachi's eye brow twitched and how he seemed to continuously be glancing over his shoulders to the chocolate-haired female.

"It was Tobi," the one in the mask announced. "Tobi spiked Itachi's drink!" If Tenten didn't know any better, he sounded rather content about it.

"Tobi what the fuck did you put in Itachi's drink, idiot?" Hidan asked gruffly, flexing his wrist where he could still feel Itachi's iron grip and long fingers twisting it. So the one in the mask was Tobi? She wasn't one to judge but the mere fact that this man referred to himself in the third person did hint some sort of stupidity on his part.

"Tobi was just having some fun," he held down his head and made invisible circle patterns on the floor with his shoe—a nervous gesture which didn't seem to faze any of the other men. "Tobi didn't know that Itachi-sama would hurt anyone."

"What did you put in my drink?" Itachi grated.

"The question should be—what did Tobi trick you into drinking?" Deidara corrected smugly.

All eyes diverted in Tobi's direction. Waiting. But nothing came.

"Well?" Hidan asked loudly, apparently he had just ran out of his non-existent patience. "Speak up you dumb fuck!"

Tobi yelped when Itachi lunged for him, "Alright! Alright! Tobi will talk!"

Deidara when into a laughing fits, "Maybe you should get Karin out of here," he suggested between deep cruel chuckles. "Itachi just drank a whole glass of aphrodisiac."

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her, despite the freezing temperature causing her teeth to rattle behind the thin grim line which became of her mouth and the goose bumps adorning her cold pale flesh, she felt herself slowly growing hot and sweaty. What was an aphrodisiac and why did they refer to her as Karin?

"Tobi!" Dark eyes glowered and steady hands gripped onto the mask man's collars. "I will kill you," even Tenten shuddered at the certainty in that threat. Slowly Itachi's hold moved to Tobi's barely visible throat. The veins on his hands stood out as a helpless Tobi buckled, kicked and gasp for air when his feet were forcibly removed from the floor.

"Tobi's sorry!" he strained. "It wasn't entirely Tobi's idea," he coughed.

Deidara's laughter ceased, then he frowned at Tobi, not seeming to mind that Itachi was practically strangling him to death. In fact by the looks of things, these situations seemed to be quite the norm with these guys. "He wanted to surprise Kisame and I gave him an idea," Deidara shrugged off Itachi's deadly glare, snickering darkly.

"Except that Tobi locked you in the wrong room," Tobi managed to choke before Itachi flung him across the room effortlessly then pounced upon the agile flaxen haired man.

"Deidara you sick brat!" Itachi grimaced then froze, his eyes darted to the startled and slightly confused lass. He turned towards her almost painfully as though fighting off some sort of inclination he felt to attack her again. Slowly he started towards the bed and Tenten shook fiercely, her brown eyes growing wider by the second.

Hidan was the first to move, stepping in front of Itachi, "No Itachi, find someone else to play with," he told him sternly. Almost as if being compelled, Itachi stepped around Hidan. "She's off-limits."

Tenten gulp when Itachi's cold hand grasped her chin and titled it upwards, she stared fearfully in the pair of dark eyes that she knew would most certainly haunt her dreams—that's if she ever got around sleeping again. She watched as his lips slowly descended on her forehead. The feel of his hot lips against hers stole away her ability to produce thoughts. Then his cold hand brushed away a tear that she hadn't noticed that she had shed. She shivered at the effect of such a meaningless gesture. She released a weary groan and subconsciously her eye lids drooped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her left ear.

Her eyes flung open when she suddenly felt the warmth withdrawing being replaced by the bitter cold air. Then she realized that Hidan and Deidara had hauled Itachi away from her.

"Deidara you fucking fucktard, this is entirely your fucking fault," Hidan's pink gaze landed accusingly at the other man tugging at Itachi's arm.

"You aren't going to tell Pein about this are you?" Deidara asked sounding somewhat curious.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he emphasized every syllable. "Then again —"

"Why am I here? Who's Pein? What's an aphrodisiac? Why did you call me Karin? Why won't you answer any of my questions?" Tenten asked frantically. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

"— being the snitch is not my job. We've already got shit face Tobi for that," Hidan continued grimacing at the pathetic excuse of man lying on the ground groaning and holding his head where it had collided with the dresser. Then he turned to Tenten and rolled his bubblegum coloured orbs. "Dammit woman one question at a time please, you're giving me a fucking headache," he rubbed his temples.

"Tobi's seeing stars Sempai," Tobi said dreamily.

Deidara grunted. "I'll get Itachi out of here," he offered then grinned at the chestnut coloured haired woman. "It'll take hours for the aphrodisiac to wear off, so keep your doors closed."

"What aphrodisiac?"

Almost in a synchronizing motion, everyone's heads jerked towards the door. Tenten's eyes widen at the sight before her. A young man that resembled Itachi on freakishly unnatural levels was pulling at the hair of a rather traumatized yet florid looking female with flame-coloured tresses. The pair of lens that she wore was almost falling off the bridge of her nose, no doubt from constant struggling.

"Took you long enough to get here brat," Hidan scowled. "We were supposed to be working together you damn spoilt fuckhead!"

"I work alone," he said tersely. "Besides you told me to stay out of your way." There was something very arrogant and insolent about the way his onyx eyes looked at Hidan—as though he weren't worth his time.

"What's with the baggage?" Hidan asked looking unpleasantly at the woman he had by his side.

"Oh this...?" He asked tugging the woman's hair so that she looked up at them. "This is Karin."

"Karin?" Hidan asked arching one of his white brows.

The boy growled, "I'm sure that I didn't fumble on my words."

"Don't get fucking smart with me brat. You being Itachi's whiny little brother doesn't mean a fuck to me. I'll snap your fucking neck so fucking fast you won't even know what fucking hit until you've fucking reached hell brat." Hidan snarled clenching his fist by his sides. Tenten watched the exchange of glares and sighed wondering what had she gotten herself into this time. "Shit head."

"If that's Karin," Deidara said, steadying a now unconscious Itachi on his shoulders. "Who's that huh?" he drawled pointing at the brunette.

"I'm Tenten," she answered shakily, growing uncomfortable when dark eyes like bottomless pits locked with her khaki coloured ones. She turned away to hide her inflamed cheeks.

"Ten fucking who?" Hidan asked hysterically.

"Tenten," she answered more firmly, somehow more comfortable with his glares rather than the others.

The boy chuckled and clapped, "Well done Hidan," he jeered. "What happened? Did you forget those contact lens when you went in search for Karin?"

"They're fucking natural you envious bastard!"

Deidara chuckled, "I think we've got ourselves a situation here huh."

"I'll just collect both of our pay cheques," the boy smirked, shedding some light on his stoic mask. "What happened to Itachi?" he asked urgently.

"Tobi gave Uchiha-san a glass of aphrodisiacs to drink," the mask wearing man answered getting up to his feet, brushing off invisible dust mites off his jeans and jacket. "And Uchiha-san tried to violate the pretty girl so Sempai had to knock him out. Itachi-sama was being bad."

"Where did the moron get aphrodisiac?" the younger dark haired boy demanded, looking for some sort of explanation from Hidan or Deidara. None of them seemed to have any idea so he shrugged and pushed Karin out of his way and into the room. "Stay there!" he pointed on the floor beneath her feet as though he were talking to a dog and she nodded.

"Tobi thinks Karin is pretty," the masked man said walking around the redhead seeming to be amused and or amazed. "Tobi wants to touch her, may I sempai?" he asked politely.

Karin's brows twitched uncontrollably and for a second or two she looked as though she was going to slap Tobi but she remained fixed on her spot—suppressing an involuntary convulsion of her hand.

"With all the trouble that she put me through, I'd be delighted if you did more than just touch her Tobi," the boy said flatly.

"Really Sasuke-san?" Tobi asked ecstatically.

"Touch me and I'll take those hands of yours and stuff them so far up your ass, you'll feel your fingers in your stomach!" the redhead threatened, dark eyes blazing like black torches of fury. Tenten shivered at the coldness of her voice.

"Feisty." Hidan commented. "Unfortunately, you have to be more than just fucking feisty to survive around here," he stood towering over Karin; a patronizing smirk on his face. "Bitch," he added spitefully.

"Bastard," Karin countered.

Such foul vocabulary.

"Itachi didn't ...?" Sasuke asked looking from his brother to the other female whom they seem to occasionally forget about. Deidara shook his head lightly and he heaved a sigh. "Where are you from?" he asked her suddenly. The room fell silent waiting for an answer.

From a moment she said nothing, "I'm not obligated to answer you," she told him solemnly.

His lips curved upwards but his eyes remained the same—cold. "In that case," he said reaching into his jacket; she caught her breath when the long blade glistened before her eyes. "Neither am I obligated to ignore the urge to kill you."

"Take it easy brat," Hidan warned. But the boy was already sitting on the bed beside her, running the cold shinny metal along the outline of her jaw. She shivered when he held suddenly brought it to the base of her throat, applying a little pressure, not enough to cut her but just enough to make her comply.

"I'm from the nunnery in Konoha," she answered quickly.

He withdrew the blade and stared keenly on the girl in front of him. There was a brief moment of silence then a loud uproar of masculine laughter. At one point Deidara looked as if he was crying.

"You're a nun?" Hidan asked incredulously and she nodded, suddenly embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"What's so funny?" she demanded folding her arms.

"I've fucked so many of those nuns," Hidan laughed making air quotes. "I think I've lost count."

"You live in the local brothel?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't." Tenten grimaced, "Lies."

"Yamanaka Ino rings a bell?" Deidara asked smugly.

"Haruno Sakura?" Hidan and Sasuke asked simultaneously. They both exchanged bewildered glances then chuckled lightly.

"I don't believe you." Tenten shook her head, mainly trying to avoid locking gazes with the dark-haired man again. "I don't know about them, but I'm a loyal saint—devoted and pure."

There was a mixture of cruel laughter and malicious mockery. Did she say something wrong? Even Karin and Tobi were laughing this time. For some strange reason, Tenten suddenly felt defeated. It was as though she were in the middle of a world pool but in place of the water, there was laughter.

"You know..." Sasuke was saying. "Maybe we ought to wake up Itachi," he suggested with a sort of sinister glint in his dark eyes. "To further _purify_ our nun..." he mocked and Tenten squirmed. "... The Akatsuki's way."

**A/N: I honestly don****'****t know what the hell I just wrote but I love the Akatsuki. ****¡****Estan Mucho Calientes!**

**Thank you Darkanonymous324, Sasuke4Tenten, Dreaming101, Neji****'****sGirl185****,**** 10pandaluvr10 and for reading and actually reviewing. I love you 3. **

**It breaks my heart when people don****'****t review, honestly****—****it****'****s de-motivating and I quit easily. So Review or I****'****ll cry.**

**Thanks for Reading**

***-*princesshyuuga01**


	3. Chapter 3

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: In all honesty this had just been a trial fic****—****I had no intention of continuing this because I thought no one would actually read this. Thanks to the few people that proved me wrong I might actually go somewhere with this lol. Please Read, hopefully enjoy and do REVIEW.**

She watched as the silent humour gradually faded from his dark eyes only to be replaced by unmistakeable annoyance and seriousness. "Hidan, this is your mistake, you take care of her," he suggested gruffly relieving the bed of his weight and Tenten from his hypnosis; she had been rendered into a state of bewitchment ever since their gaze met and locked.

"You aren't suggesting that I...?" Hidan asked wide-eyed, the boy nodded in response. Tenten gasped upon finishing Hidan's sentence in her head.

"Yes Hidan, kill her," Sasuke commanded without the slightest hint of remorse in his tone. At the sound of that Tenten attempted to scream but her voice cracked. The red haired female—a pathetic excuse of a woman, apparently found it funny and begun to snicker. "Shut up Karin," it was a threat, plain and simple— simply menacing.

"Don't use that fucking tone with me brat. I don't take orders from anybody," the pink eyed man fumed.

"You brought her here," he pointed out. "It's only fair that you're the one to get rid of her."

"That's a bit extreme don't you think huh?" Deidara asked who apparently had spoken out of turn because the glare which Sasuke sent him could have frozen hell over... twice—and that was just an understatement.

"Can we keep her Sasuke-san?" Tobi asked or more accurately—whined, much like that of a child annoying the shit of out of his parents to purchase a new toy for him. Tenten grimaced at the thought; her very skin crawled at the creepy smile that she knew was being flaunted on his hidden features. "Pretty please?" came his perched plea.

"Deidara is already a handful; do you think that the Akatsuki can afford to keep another girl?" Sasuke challenged—a devastating blow to the blonde's manly pride, one that had him glaring daggers at the young Uchiha and if looks could kill... scrap the fucking cliché, Uchiha Sasuke was being mentally mutilated at the moment.

"What are you insinuating brat?" Hidan sighed sending her a curious glance which for some reason momentarily stopped her heart beat. Fear had a funny way on playing with one's emotions she thought to herself.

"That Deidara must be a girl..." Sasuke answered monotonously. "...it's the only logical explanation as to why you're so infatuated with him."

The room went deadly still—hushed, well, except for the snickering brunette who caught a sideway glimpse of Deidara's perplexed facade. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was close to tears. But instincts warned her not to underestimate these guys though they painted quite a comical picture of phoney nefarious bearings. They weren't supposed to be taken at face value simply put—they were dangerous. She wasn't left to think otherwise; after all, she was accidentally kidnapped by one of them, almost raped by another and was currently the prey of one who felt particularly homicidal today.

"What the fuck?" Hidan practically screamed. "Don't get it twisted dick, you're the faggot amongst us!"

"I'm sure that your mother would gladly object to that," flat tone, his apparently unalterable placid demeanour and a smirk that told her more than she bargained for, it was impossible to distinguish between lewd bluffing and sincere actuality. But she had long come to the conclusion that Uchiha Sasuke was a walking brick wall. "I guess I never actually acknowledged the irony in calling you a son-of-a-bitch... until now," he added smugly.

"Why you—" the white haired lad grated, his fist clenched at his sides and a deadly scowl took up residence on his face. Someone's ass was going to get kicked.

"— On a more serious note..." Sasuke said abruptly. "Our guest needs to be terminated."

Hidan's fist retreated and he like the rest of his comrades stared at Sasuke questioningly; but seemingly oblivious to their perplexed glances the young Uchiha began towards the trembling brunette again, who had yet again gone into a state of speechlessness. She sat up right, apparently frozen in time or rather... fear. There was no rapid rise and fall of her chest, no blinks, no sound, nothing; but one thing he was absolutely sure of was the rapidly unsteady beat of her heart.

"She knows too much," was his brusque explanation. Tenten felt a bead of sweat trickled down her temple regardless of the biting temperature in the room. And for the first time in her life she doubted that prayer could help her out of her current ill-fated plight.

"I don't know anything," was all that she managed to say in her defence... which of course did little to no justice on her part. "I swear," she added softly, almost reluctantly.

Sasuke's lips twitched out of amusement at the petrified little girl, "We're the Akatsuki—a criminal organization and you're at our secret hideout," his voice held a sort of sinister tinge to it and those dark eyes of his flaunted dark mischief.

"I didn't know that," Tenten stared curiously at the carpet as though searching for answers to unuttered questions, and then she arched a brow at him. Why had he told her that? Because knowing that she felt so much better—not.

"And now you know..." he told her flatly. "... So we have to kill you," he continued stuffing his hands into his pockets; she gulped wondering what he was going to pull out of them this time.

"Whoa, that's not fair," she whined gathering her knees beneath her chin. She clung to them until her arms grew pallid from the strain.

"Who said anything about being fair?" He asked. "Now, tell me Tenten, how do you want to die?" If she didn't know any better, she'd think he took delight in knowing that she feared him. "Bullet or blade?" the impatient expression creasing his brows reassured her that he was actually waiting for an answer.

Deafening silence fell upon them. Intimidating. Stifling. Silence.

"Sasuke-san... Tobi doesn't think you're being nice to our guest."

"She's not our guest Tobi," he growled. "She's a trespasser."

"I was brought here," she said defensively. Tenten felt the hellfire of his gaze and wanted to proclaim her innocence but it was hard to do. She lifted her chin again and met his dark eyes and wished that she hadn't. Uchiha Sasuke made her nervous, self-conscious and unsure of herself. Then again all the men in this room made her feel that way. "I was brought here," she repeated thinking that he hadn't heard her.

"I didn't ask you anything," he pointed out tersely. Before she could move he gasped her face roughly with his hand. She felt his calloused fingers, warm and strong on her jaw. "You don't look like the virgin Mary," he commented then chuckled lighted. "Hold still, this won't take long," it wasn't a request, it was a command. "Or else..." he left the threat hanging in the air.

She began to struggle against the superior strength of his hand which seemed to have now swathed itself around her neck. "No!" she choked.

"It'll be painless," he said dropping his voice to a menacing softness as he leaned closer to her scuffling body. "I promise."

In the depth of his gaze, she saw what he planned to do. A hysterical scream jammed in her throat as she saw what he pulled from inside his cloak and now held in his hand. The knife blade glittered silver in the dim lit room as it lunged at her.

Tenten screamed.

OoOoOo

Morning came like a blessing or so it would seem. But unfortunately, Tenten's nightmare followed her into the daylight. One dream in particular haunted her; a man... men actually, had her locked up in a desolate room where they tortured her, mentally, physically, spiritually even. Even now imagines of the wretched little room that provided little to no warmth was still fresh on her mind, from the dark hardwood floors and trim to the sombre wall paper and heavy dusky draperies. Nothing about the decor had looked hospitable. Without even taking into the consideration the fact that she had been kidnapped and brought there, the room was still dismal and frankly speaking downright sinister.

But what haunted her most were those red clouds and dark eyes that had hovered over her with that merciless smirk. Her blood curled, feeling tormented even in her very consciousness. Tenten shivered and looked towards the window. Wind plastered snow to the windowpanes and sent icy gusts hammering at the glass. Wait a minute... it never snows in Konoha—never.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she slowly threw off the covers and lumbered from the bed, keenly aware of the pounding of her head. Light from the windows illuminated the eerie scene. Tenten tried to still her thundering heart as she crept slowly towards a window mindful of the creaking wood beneath her. A look outside the window confirmed her suspicion—this wasn't the nunnery. She turned away from the window and peered around room taking in what little of her surroundings she could actually see.

It appeared to be a bedroom, spacious and not quite as masculine as the one from her dream. There was a queen-sized log bed, matching log furniture and gothic looking lamps. A huge stone fireplace stretched across the only open wall adjacent to the couch. There was a dark-coloured log couch hunkered in front of it. There was a built in bookshelf adjacent to the fireplace and subsequent to a log dresser.

Tenten stood in the middle of the room suddenly too confused and too struck by fear to move. It was the sight of the black flannel sheets with the imprints of blood coloured clouds on her bed that had her bolting to the door.

Snatching the door knob she turned it frantically not caring if she was creating quite a racket. To her everlasting annoyance it opened up to reveal a bathroom almost completely covered in red clouds from shower curtains down to the carpets. She wanted to scream but a lump rose in her throat. Talk about nightmare made into a reality.

She exited the bathroom and made for the other door. It came as no surprise that the door was shut. But it most certainly would have been a pleasant surprise if it had been open.

"Let me out of here!" she pounded on the door. "Damn it!" she cried.

The lights flickered on and a deep, angry voice bellowed. "Keep it down or you'll wake up the whole damn building."

Tenten jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice and almost peed herself in the process of trying contain herself. "Don't—" her voice trembled then she turned around to the sight of Itachi towering over her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"This is such a bad idea," he said more to himself rather than her. His gaze dropped from her face to her chest. She caught the smell of brandy on his warm breath as he leaned towards her. "Are you always this loud?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Tenten's chin went up to show him that she wasn't afraid of him. Who was she kidding? She had an aversion of Itachi that amounted to almost a phobia. "I'm not afraid of you," she repeated more firmly but her traitorous feet stumbled back a step from the fury in his eyes.

He took a step towards her and she squirmed remembering last night. Then she felt sick to the bone that they had locked her in a room with the same guy who had tried to violate her last night. When she woke she hadn't seen him but there weren't any other doors so he must have been inside all along. Just the very thought chilled her to the bones.

"Don't come near me," she said shakily as she sidestepped him.

She thought he might have laughed but instead he let out an almost animal-like growl and thumped over to her, slamming anything and everything in his path out of the way. He stopped, towering over her again, his eyes hard as ice-chips. She commanded her feet to stand their ground but they seem to disobey every order given to them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly.

"I don't trust you," she told him.

"You're just one of the many," he said flatly. "I just want to check your wound."

"Wound?" she asked puzzled. He pointed to where a white bandage was showing through the slash in her dress. "It wasn't a dream?" she asked stupidly looking at the blood stained white linen dress. It's strange she thought to herself, that she hadn't felt any discomfort until now.

"Sasuke tends to get ahead of himself sometimes," Itachi shrugged. "It's just a flesh wound; you fainted before he actually got around to doing any damage by the time he realized that you passed out the knife had already sliced your skin."

The way he said it did nothing reassure her that there wouldn't be another attempt on her life.

"I do apologize on behalf of my brother," he said when he finally sat her down on the bed and began to remove the bandage from her chest—not without grave difficulty. But Itachi's mind was set on his appointed goal and no amount of scoffing and flinching from this little brunette was going to stop that.

"What's the sense in checking the wound, you're going to kill me anyways," she said but it was more of a question... one which she both desired and dreaded the answer to.

"Don't be so pessimistic, you might actually have some use," she wasn't sure if it was a compliment, an insult or reassurance that they weren't going to terminate her... yet; yet being the operative word.

"Watch where your hands are going," she commanded slapping away his hand which had brushed against the upper curve of her breast. He sent her a glare which resulted in her face going florid out of embarrassment. "Why am I here?" she asked, as if she didn't know, but she had to say something to rid the room of the awkward silence which fell upon them.

"The question should be; why are you still here?" he stood looking blankly into her chocolate orbs then he sighed. "Has he lost his mind?" he asked himself but his stoic face didn't betray anything that was going on inside his head. "I've removed the bandage, go take a shower. There are fresh bandages and clothing in the bathroom."

"Huh?"

"Meet us downstairs in the dining room," with that said Itachi exited the room without a backward glance.

Meet us? Tenten asked herself as she followed his orders fearful of what might happen if she disregarded them. After filling the tub, she splashed generous amount of lavender-scented bubble bath she found on a shelf in the bathroom. She hurriedly undressed and slipped into the tub allowing the bubbles to caress her nakedness. The soap water stung the wound on her chest but she wasn't too mindful of it. Her mind played back the events that unfolded in the last twenty-four hours and wondered how much more complicated life could get. A thought came to mind while she was underneath the water but she quickly dismissed it knowing that suicide was the ultimate guarantee that a person's soul would roam hell.

"They're going to kill me anyways," she looked up to the ceiling and said.

When the water began to cool, Tenten climbed out of the tub and dried herself off with one of the many black and red towels. In all honesty the bathroom gave her the creeps. She found a pair of grey boy shorts and yellow t-shirt with a faded logo that said _warning_ situated on the counter beside the face basin.

Like Itachi said, there were fresh bandages and antiseptic there as well.

After replacing the bandage and getting dress the slightly perplexed brunette caught her hair in a long ponytail and headed out the room. She cautiously opened the door and peered out. The hallway was empty and dark except for a light at the far end beyond the stairs. The building seemed to take cover in the silence as if waiting for something, for someone, her.

A cold draft crawled over her bare feet. As she headed downstairs, she found herself keeping a firm grip of the railing fearing that someone might be lurking in the dark, just waiting to kill her.

She could hear someone in the kitchen banging pots and pans, and smell the rich scent of coffee. She peeked into what appeared to be the dining room noticing the huge oak table laden with plates of pancakes, bacon, fritter, ham, eggs and mash potatoes. But there was no one at the table. For a moment she stood there savouring the palatable eatables simultaneously wondering... who were these guys?

"You must be Tenten," a voice croaked from behind her.

She swung around to find a man... no, a thing... a creature which could only be defined as a freak of nature—and that was just putting it lightly. While his peculiar features did stand out, it was that almost animal-like wildness in his eyes that had her blood roaring in her eyes. She gave herself props for not passing out but she would have considered herself lucky if she had fainted.

"Where's Itachi?" she asked quickly not waiting around for fear to steal away what little courage she had stored as reserve. There are only so many terrifying blows one can survive and this... this was just crossing the line.

"Itachi and the others will join us in a few," he announced stepping towards her. Her eyes rampaged over his bizarre features wondering what kind of error in genetic mutation could have cause such a... physical calamity. The nuns had said something about generational malediction; sometimes the immoralities of individuals may affect their children and their generations to come. But by the looks of it this man—creature... he... it was carrying around enough bad karma for four clans currently in their seventh generation. "I'm Zetsu."

Tenten had always thought Sakura's pink hair was due to some genetic mishap but she didn't have a theory for Zetsu's green tresses. Neither did she have one as to why half of his body was dark and the other pale. His golden orbs didn't fascinate her as much as his claw shaped outer body equally as green as the hair on his head. For a moment she was sorely tempted to ask him what he was. But the sisters had raised her well, and beauty (though lacking in his case) was only skin deep. He was probably a nice guy—that she doubted.

"Nice to meet you Zetsu," Tenten stretched out a hand strained a smile. She released a breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding when the creature... Zetsu didn't bother to take her outstretched hand.

"What's your favourite spice?" he suddenly asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know... oregano. Why?"

The ends of his lips curled upwards but the dark side of his face frowned. "Just wondering..." his voice trailed. She sent him a curious glance and he challenged with an equally agog look. "You look familiar," he took a step towards her. With each step he took towards her, she took one back until her back was pressed up against the wall. "Oregano you say...?"

She nodded reluctantly, her bottom lip trembled, "What's yours?"

He leaned towards her and placed a large palm on either side of the wall beside her head. He was a little too close for comfort. "It all depends..." She didn't like that glint in his eyes but she was trapped. She thought about screaming but that did her more harm than good the last time. "Do you taste good with oregano?"

She held her breath as he let his gaze travel leisurely over her face, pausing at her lips. "I don't taste good with anything," she assured him feeling the need to scream. Something had her thinking that Zetsu wasn't merely just teasing; in fact there was something very carnivorous about his whole demeanour. Feeding on human flesh was simply immoral; something which she had always and only associated with vampires. Silently she wondered if there was any pardon for such a sinful act.

He lifted one green eyebrow, then reaching out her traced his thumb across her lower lips. His thumb pad felt disarmingly rough. She felt the need to puke. "Tomato sauce goes good with anyone," he laughed. She turned her head and he pulled back his hand, the smile dissolving into a piqued frown. "What did you think Itachi meant when he said that he has found use for you?"

"Please don't eat me," she gulped refusing to believe that even Itachi would stoop such a level where he'd feed poor defenceless girls to human predators.

"Boss's order," Zetsu told her smugly. Unexpectedly his mouth came down on her neck, realizing what was happening Tenten tried kneeing him but it was to no avail, his sharp teeth bit down into her flesh and she screamed.

"That's enough Zetsu," a very familiar chuckle filled the room. "You can eat her some other time, just not now." Uchiha Sasuke came out of the shadows looking quite content with himself. Tenten wanted to wipe that smug, self-satisfied look off his face. The last thing she'd do was let him see that he had managed to frighten her.

Zetsu swore under his breath then turned to face the young Uchiha, "Just one taste?"

"Go find breakfast somewhere else," Sasuke sounded peeved. "And if I find any bite mark on her Pein will most certainly hear about this."

Tenten leaned against the wall, her heart hammering, her breath trapped in her throat, her body quaking like an aspen in the wind. "Don't roam the corridors by yourself," Zetsu shot her a look over his shoulder that held both a promise and a threat, then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the dismal house.

Tenten took a breath to steady herself but it did very little to rid her of the fact that she was almost eaten... alive! Straightening up herself she eased off the wall and noticed that Sasuke was studying her in a way that made her instantly uncomfortable at being alone with him. Taking a ragged breath she started past him but he stepped in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, something dark and intimidating in his onyx eyes.

"It's really none of your business," she said, realizing he wasn't going to let her past until he had his say.

"Follow me," he instructed suddenly.

"No," she folded her arms. "I don't trust you."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "But that's a good thing."

"What is he?" she asked rubbing her neck where she could still feel the pressure of Zetsu's teeth on her flesh. Fortunately the skin hadn't break but the spot ache slightly.

"Zetsu? He's a vampire." He said seemingly enjoying her discomfort but she still couldn't distinguish between teasing and sincerity. There was just no way around this guy.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she frowned.

"Among other things," he admitted.

"He tried to eat me!" she exclaimed brushing away the loose strands of hair framing her face. "Vampires are fictitious. What is he?"

"He's a cannibal."

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" she asked, sounding as panicky as she felt. "Your brother tried to harass me, you tried to kill me, Zetsu tried to eat me, what's next?"

They heard shuffling in the dining room indicating that the others where now down and ready for breakfast. Before she had time to turn on her heel and sprint back upstairs, fearful of what she might stumble upon this time, Sasuke pushed her towards the dining room where she met the rest of the alleged notorious Akatsuki.

Most of them were already seated, dressed in what appeared to be their signature clothing—black hood tops with small scarlet clouds. From where she stood she caught sight of three unfamiliar faces. That of a female with a fair head of blue hair (another genetic defection), along with cerulean eyes which offered little conviviality and an equally stoic facade. Her chin was pierced and she wore a blue paper rose as a hair accessory. Beneath her black hood she wore a plain black blouse. She left the impression on Tenten's mind that she was a rather one dimensional individual—very strict and boring...like the headmistress at the nunnery.

To her right sat a red-haired male with brown eyes identical to Tenten's. He was currently glaring at Deidara.

"Making dolls isn't art Sasori, it's barely even a talent yeah," the blonde was saying. "You don't need to be skilled to make junk."

"Deidara... shut up," warned Sasori, the coarseness of his voice made Tenten jump a little. "You don't know anything about art."

And of course Tobi was there sitting beside a vacant chair which Tenten prayed she didn't have to sit at.

"Will you two shut the fuck up about art and shit?" Hidan asked obviously exasperated with the trio sitting in front of him. "I'm not in the mood to be bored to fuck this morning."

"Hidan, mind your manners, we have company," came the aristocratic tone of the man sitting at the foot of the table. She had never seen a pair of eyes quite like his before but they were definitely... unique. As for his piercings... those went without saying. Silently she had been counting the amount of them adorning his flawless skin but had been too intimidated by the blank look that he had sent her and had sadly lost count. His red locks stood out amongst the other redheads seated at the table. And while he didn't possess Sasori's boyish charm he most certainly had a devastatingly ruthless allure to him. There was no need to question who was in authority here. One look at him and she knew it—he had to be Pein.

"Sit," the blue haired woman instructed noticing Tenten's reluctance to sit and the long critical survey she did of their leader.

"Sasuke-kun, come sit next to me," Karin blushed and patted the empty seat beside her, straightening her spectacles on the bridge of her nose. He grunted but sat down anyways. Inwardly Tenten rolled her eyes at the cocky brick of a man and his pathetic admirer.

"Uchiha-san, Tobi thinks something's wrong with Tenten-chan's neck?" Tobi announced when Tenten took the empty chair beside him. Itachi looked up at her from his plate and arched a brow.

"Zetsu tried to eat me," she said simply, amazed at how natural if felt to say that, while it most certainly wouldn't be a normal thing to hear it felt normal to say it.

There was momentary silence then Deidara, Hidan and Karin began to snicker. Pein didn't even bother to look up from the soft-boiled eggs and dry toast that the housekeeper—a tall greying senior woman dressed in a black dress wearing a greasy white apron and a towel draped over her shoulder—slid in front of him.

"That fucking bastard," Hidan lathered butter and thick homemade peach preserves on a pancake and took a bite, "He's just being the little retarded fucker that he usually is," he told her. "He always tries to make a snack of the newbies."

"He didn't try to eat me," Karin pointed out almost smugly.

"Well that's because you probably don't taste very fucking good bitch," Hidan snarled.

The two exchanged contemptuous looks then returned their attentions to their plates.

"Aren't you going to say graces?" Tenten asked noticing that everyone had already dug into their breakfast. At the nunnery it was considered an ethical sin to not give a word of thanks for the food which you were going to eat.

"Say what hun?" Deidara asked.

"Never mind," she answered softly knowing that it'll probably lead to some nasty remarks being passed about her beliefs if she prolonged this talk of graces before meals.

"Where are Kakazu and Kisame?" Sasori turned his head towards the head. It was then that Tenten noticed two other unoccupied chairs around the table wishing that she had been more observant so that she didn't have to sit beside Tobi who was now currently toiling her hair around his index finger. Creep.

From outside eyes one would think that they were all just one big family having breakfast and making small talk but to Tenten... they were her barbaric captors and she didn't trust anyone of them, not in the slightest bit.

"They had unfinished business to take care of," Konan answered. "They had to leave early."

Tenten didn't like the sound of that. Sasuke had said that they were a criminal organization; unfinished business could mean anything... anything illicit. She swallowed banishing all thoughts of them wreaking havoc on innocent lives. Then again, they couldn't help what they were; it was their duty to be a nuisance to society, she supposed.

"What is going on here?" Tenten asked, then suddenly wished she hadn't because all eyes diverted in her direction. "Twenty-four hours ago I was accidentally kidnapped and brought here," she stole an accusing glance at Hidan who smirked.

"I understand the circumstances under which you were brought here," Pein said flatly in his deep monotonous voice. "It's rather unfortunate on your part but Hidan is missing a few screws, which sometimes work both as an advantage and a disadvantage to us."

She expected Hidan to say something in his defence or jump up and declare Pein a bastard but he just sat there eating in silence just like everybody else. Such behaviours could only be due to two things; utmost respect or complete fear. Tenten's thoughts were drifting towards the latter.

"We have a special task for you," Konan announced and instincts warned her not to object. Least they reconsidered negotiating and fed her to Zetsu or leave her at Sasuke's mercy.

Stealing a glance over at Sasuke Tenten muttered to herself, "I bet you'd like that bastard." Seemingly to have read her mind, he smirked at her.

"A special task in exchange for what?" she asked.

"I thought you might ask that," Konan chuckled softly but there wasn't the slightest twitch of a muscle on her face. "If you complete the given task, we'll grant you your freedom."

"And what kind of task is that?" she demanded fearing the answer; shivers went up her spine at the thought of being used to transport drugs or aiding in an assassination—she had beliefs to uphold.

Tenten reflected upon the last twenty-four epic hours of her life. Hours, in which she had been kidnapped, sexual assaulted... twice! Had her life threatened on numerous occasions and had almost been eaten by a cannibal. It seemed that she had left one hell, only to wind up trapped in another. But nothing Konan decided to dish out could deter her desire to escape this snare. Anything for freedom!

"You'll see..." she answered taking a sip from her coffee mug. Then she shifted her azure gaze to regard the handsome Uchiha levelly. "Itachi, call Kakazu, have him find out what's the highest price someone will be willing to pay for a young busty brunette."

Anything for freedom huh Tenten?

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated. I am super busy with school. But I'm trying my best to update one story at a time. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. REVIEW I NEED INSPIRATION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I know that it has been forever since I've updated. I have to admit that I adore this plot. But I have lost interest; there just isn't enough drive anymore. If you like, then I'll update. If not...then oh well to hell with this shit ^-^**

So often in the last twenty-four hours she had seen that almost self-satisfied, sinister smirk emerge on their lips and on every occasion she wanted nothing more than to replace that grin with a grimace of pain resulting from her fist connecting with their infuriating faces. But that was easier thought than said or done. Especially when making reference to the Akatsuki.

The brunette swallowed nervously, her nails digging into the flesh of her leg in a moment of anxiety beneath the table. "I did not agree to anything of this sort," it came out as much of a protest as it had as a plea.

Konan's icy glare reverted in her direction bringing with it a menacing chill that rendered the girl quiet. "What was that?" she arched a blue brow, an indication of annoyance.

To refrain from objecting, least she be fed to Zetsu, Tenten bit her lips. She hadn't expected the stoic female to suggest selling her. But more profoundly shocking was the reaction that her crude announcement stirred amongst the table.

"That's a brilliant idea Konan," Sasori croaked seeming to have caught on to Konan's intentions.

"Clever indeed," Pein commented. His blank gaze lingered for awhile on the blue-haired villain, a sign of silent admiration.

"I disagree," Itachi interrupted brusquely. The room went silent, all eyes fixated on the devastatingly handsome raven haired man.

Tenten could tell that it wasn't very often someone opposed something that had already been finalized by their master.

Deidara gaped, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. "Yeah?" it slid from his lips and to Tenten's everlasting bemusement Tobi snatched it up and hid it in his pockets. At this the blonde growled.

"What was that Itachi?" Pein's growing impatience was beginning to seep through, because in all his apparent equanimity Tenten thought he looked just about ready to behead the man.

Shrugging off the curious glances being sent his way with grave nonchalance, Itachi proceeded to argue his declaration. "To be frank her true worth is in question. I highly doubt her to be a profitable sale."

She gaped, this man was unbelievable. They wanted to sell her and his main concern was whether they could trust her to be good merchandise.

"The main goal here is not to make money off selling her," it was Sasori who spoke this time. "I can assure you her services to us will far exceed the value of her purchase."

"I'm not following," Tenten willed the migraine her announced fate had initiated. She didn't understand the good that she would serve them if they sold her. They said they'd grant her freedom if she carried out their mission. So if being traded was the mission, how then would she be free? Is this their way of honouring one's word?

"We're selling you to a local brothel," Konan poured syrup on her pancakes. Again she was amazed at the normalcy with which they had the tendency to drop the biggest of bombs.

"What? She's a fucking nun," Hidan bristled. "She knows not what of which you speak," though said in her defence she knew that the way he had structured his sentence was solely to mock her.

"In light of our numerous failed attempt at locating the traitorous Orichimaru, I've opt to take initiative and use someone on the inside to lead us to him," she began to lay her plans down for the rest of her comrades in intricate details that Tenten could not fathom. "And that's where she comes in," She pointed at the said girl who fidgeted in her seat. "We need her to go undercover as a geisha in a brothel believed to be owned by Orochimaru."

"Believed to be owned?" Hidan quoted with a roll of his eyes.

Konan hissed.

"Please proceed," Pein urged with a warning look in Hidan's direction.

"Once Kakuzu returns we'll start prepping for the mission."

"Why don't you get Karin to do it, she already looks the fucking part," Hidan suggested but kept quiet after concluding that Karin didn't in the least bit look fuckable. Guys liked to know what they're paying for upfront and what the red-head lacked in features she probably didn't make up for it behind closed doors.

"Karin has already had some run-ins with Orochimaru's cronies and they know of her affiliation with the Akatsuki. Tenten on the other hand, cannot be directly traced back to us," she explained. "She's a fresh face, one that can easily portray the image that I have in mind—"

"Image?" Karin gave the brunette a scathing once-over, deducing that Tenten hadn't the physical attributes to match up to her. So what image could Konan be possibility talking about?

"—that of an innocent young girl willing to do anything to facilitate providing the basic needs for herself."

"In other words…desperate," Karin provided.

With a curt nod of her head Konan returned her attention to her meal.

Tenten didn't know what to make of the look of triumph in Karin's eyes. But she knew from the beginning that she wasn't exactly Karin's first choice for a gal-pal.

"You look pretty fucking desperate yourself," Hidan scoffed at the redhead who in return snarled at him.

"Tobi wishes that we could all just get along," the masker said in a sort of sad sing-song tone then threw his hands over his head.

"Shut the fuck up moron!" Hidan reached across the table, yanking him by the collars.

"Sempai," he wailed.

Deidara shook his head in dismay silently consenting Hidan to do as he pleased.

"That is enough," Pein instructed with a devilish calm.

"I don't like the idea," Itachi scowled. "This mission is too important for us to assume that we know where her loyalties lie because we made mention of a promised freedom."

"She's a nun, Itachi." Sasori reminded him.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

But before Sasori got to answer Konan spoke first. "Trust won't be an issue, will it—Tenten?" Once more the woman's cold gaze fell upon her, sending chills along her spine. The way she said it, the way she looked at her, Tenten knew it wasn't simply a matter of yes or no.

She swallowed managing to force out a shaky, "Of course not, but—"

"Then it's settled." Pein finalized, dismissing any other objection that might arise.

Itachi did not look pleased, nor did Hidan. It made Tenten feel a bit at ease knowing that at least someone seemed to be on her side, even if for all the wrong reasons.

Everyone felt back into their seats assuming the stony silence their leader obviously preferred. Tenten however, couldn't bring herself to eat; she toyed with the contents of her plate reflecting in awe at how she had gone from a nun on the run to prisoner on...sale?

She, like the sisters was beginning to adopt the hypothesis that from the moment she was born, her existence became cursed. As a child they tortured her with tales of how demons were on the hunt for her soul. They had told her that her mother who had also been a nun had forsaken the way of the righteous and gotten involved with a sorcerer. And that her father was waging a spiritual war against the nuns from the underworld because they took her away from him. It was pretty pathetic, but at the age of six she believed their ludicrous stories.

They alluded her birth to that of making a deal with the devil. A deal that they claimed hadn't been honoured for her immoral father was forbidden from tainting the pure infant by becoming a part of its life. They said that this fact eventually drove him mad and that her mother had died during childbirth—poetic justice, as some of them had cruelly put it. Yet they said that Tenten would suffer great ill-fate because of the life she took when she came into being. She suspected that all the theatrics was for the sole purpose of keeping her, the naive child she had been, as prisoner to their sanctuary out of fear that the glitz of the real world would cause her to lose sight of her faith.

But having grown, she learnt the truth; her mother had indeed fallen into the arms of a civilian man. Though there hadn't been anything civil about him or his way of life. When Tenten came into the picture however, the sisters had been furious with her mother for they thought she had repented and left that life behind. With no other choice—or so they claim—the nuns took Tenten into their care, leading her father to think that she had died along with her mother during labour. It was an act of goodwill, they said. He corrupted one sister and they wouldn't allow him to do so to another. But there was no happily ever after, Tenten was watched like a hawk and treated as the bad egg they thought her to be. They said that it was genetic and she believed them, the same as how the demon prophecy tales she was fed as a child now held some veracity to it.

Those demons that they had prophesised would be on the hunt for her soul went by the alias Akatsuki. Except they weren't only after her soul, they intended to force her mind and body into submission as well.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Are you telling me we're really going to use this inexperienced girl—child..." Hidan corrected himself, bringing Tenten out of thought. "...to do a professional's job?"

"She's merely going to gather intel," Sasori pointed out. "What could be so hard?"

"The fact that she'll be a fucking nun working undercover in a whorehouse," he pointed out the obvious. But judging by the look on the faces around the table, much thought hadn't been given in that regards.

"Especially when taking into consideration what is expected of the geishas huh," Deidara admitted gravely.

Tenten's head shot up but her voice wavered, "What exactly will you be requiring of me?" she directed her enquiring gaze to Konan as if she hadn't already figured that part out. But had hoped that perhaps the task they had in mind would be a bit less demeaning. A little white lie, here and there...she could live with that, after all one prayer and she'd be forgiven. But this...this was an outrage; no amount of fasting would sanctify her hide after this.

"What's required of every geisha," Sasori answered bluntly.

"Which is?"

"To simply have sex with anyone who throws a hundred dollar bill in your direction."

Oh, she was definitely going to hell for this one. Three words came to mind; Kill. Me. Now. She would have said something in her defence but anything she said would've probably not made a difference. She waited... neither Hidan nor Itachi had anything to offer. She was surprised however when Sasuke volunteered his input.

His eyes shone darkly in the dimly lit dining room, his features were taut, and his shoulders had lost their squared edge. He looked heart-breakingly human. "Somebody will have to accompany her on this mission of course." All heads turned in his direction but seemingly accustomed to excessive attention he continued. "She mustn't be second guessed. The first second the nun gets to bolt, she'll take it."

Like his brother, he too doubted her loyalty.

"I suppose you're suggesting that you head surveillance?" Hidan asked grudgingly but sounded a bit hopeful. Was it genuine concern or perhaps his conscience? Pity, she knew he had rid himself of such things long before he became an Akatsuki.

The struggle in Sasuke's eyes fascinated her. The dark irises resembled burnt wine with glints of gold flaking. Abruptly she pulled her gaze away, "Surveillance?"

"Every mission undertaken by a junior is overseen by an appointed member of the Akatsuki," Sasori informed her. "In the event where the subordinate blows cover or has an attempt on his or her life, the Akatsuki member along with a small team is there to provide guidance and aid."

"But if the agent neglects her duty by using this mission as an avenue for escape then the overseer's responsibility entails cancelling her," Sasuke made a gesture of sliding his index finger across the base of his throat.

There it was again, that thrillingly evil grin. Tenten shuddered. "I will be watched?"

"Like a hawk."

Just like you were back home, a little voice told her. Pain rose in her chest, tightening her throat uncomfortably. She struggled to breathe.

Home?

A home would be the place where she stopped running. That wasn't the Konoha nunnery, and it sure wouldn't be here...with the Akatsuki.

Sasuke's lips thinned for just a moment, and then his expression eased, "Gaining access to this brothel's financial records is our best bet at tracking Orochimaru. It's a long shot because I expect him to be smart about his accounts and the names he uses but it's worth an attempt," his onyx gaze landed on the white haired man. "And no Hidan, I wasn't suggesting that I head surveillance. I was suggesting that I accompanied her on this mission. There is no room for failure. The last thing we want to do is put the snake's other ventures on alert. Especially if the mission doesn't yields expected results."

Her brows furrowed as she sought to comprehend the oddity of his proposition. It sounded so…impersonally personal. But there was no emotion, just a sterile recitation of facts.

There was a long period of silence, and then the slight murmur of voices filtered through the room. Tenten still didn't understand the nature or scope of the task she would have to perform. The bit about posing as a geisha to create ease of access to financial records made some amount of sense. That was only if the brothel's accounting information was kept somewhere within its vicinity. But how long would this cover be for? And would she be required to perform acts of immortality? What about her identity, would it be safeguarded?

She had a million questions which would probably go unanswered because everyone was caught up in Sasuke's proposed changed of the course of action. Why he wanted to personally accompany her to her death bed was a mystery to her.

"You want to accompany her on this mission?" Pein asked fixing the Uchiha with a look of interest as though he were entertaining the idea.

He nodded.

"Because Sasuke's presence would _**not**_ stir speculation," came Hidan's peeved sarcasm.

"Of course he doesn't intend to just show up like that?" Konan said, or rather—asked. Unlike Pein but like Hidan she thought no merit would be derived from having Sasuke intervene.

"That's exactly what I plan to do," Sasuke confirmed.

They stared at him in shock. Now, Tenten didn't fully comprehend the importance of her mission but Sasuke's plan seemed jeopardizing somehow. If the Akatsuki themselves could have handled the mission without third party intervention she was positive that they would have disposed of her ages ago. Having Sasuke with her would undoubtedly lead their enemies to think there was some connection. Unless...she stopped herself, there was no way Sasuke was putting himself up to work alongside her as a male prostitute!

"Uchiha-san doesn't intend to work as a geisha as well, does he sempai?" Tobi asked Deidara who didn't look so convinced himself.

"Sasuke will merely be posing as a potential buyer," Pein took a sip of his coffee and studied each Akatsuki's reaction. The ends of his lips curled in an almost of a smile. Almost. His tone reclaimed his usual sternness, "To eliminate the suspiciousness of a new geisha arriving the same day Uchiha Sasuke decides to visit the brothel, Tenten will be stationed two days before hand."

"Two fucking days?" Hidan's expression was more surprised than anything, though there was something else there now that no one could quite define. "There's no telling what they'll do to her."

Pein overlooked Hidan's outburst having grown used to the man's coarse nature. But nothing slipped by Konan who glared daggers at the ashen haired man.

"While we may have her under constant watch, what happens to her within the walls of the brothel is out of our control for those two days," Itachi offered earning the full extent of Konan's steely gaze.

"I'm sure the young lady can handle herself," their leader assured them.

Tenten blushed now, lowering her head when it suddenly dawned on her that for two entire day they expected her to function as a Jezebel. Of all the immortalities that plagued mankind, that of those who blasphemed and fornicated were the most severe. Women who played the roles of concubines are to be looked down on, but those who performed sexual acts for money should be stoned to death. Her existence was scarred enough as it was, this would slander it beyond repair and win her a front row ticket to hell. It was safe to say that she'd rather die and she'd make it be known.

But then she thought of it as euthanasia, which was practically murder with consent...which in reality was really assisted suicide...which in itself was still an unpardonable sin. She clenched her fists, she had beliefs to uphold and she'd rather die as a martyr than live as someone who abandoned religious conviction for the sake of living. A life without credence is a life not worth living.

"I'd rather die," Tenten dried her tears at will but when she lifted her head her expression was still suffering.

"That could be arranged," she didn't miss the satisfaction in Sasuke's eyes.

Konan cleared her throat crossing her knife and fork on her empty plate. A coldness entered her eyes, a chill that Tenten had never witnessed before. The leading lady propped her elbows on the table and supported the weight of her head on her intertwined palms giving the brunette her undivided attention. "At first I was just trying to make you feel welcomed by making it appear as though you had a choice. You don't," she said flatly.

"What do you mean by me not having a choice? I didn't come here off my own free will."

"How you were brought here is completely irrelevant?" Konan dismissed her brusquely. "You will do as you're told or the next time you speak of death, you'll be begging for it."

Tenten was stunned for a moment, the breath knocked out of her. You know your fate is sealed when death becomes a luxury you cannot afford.

"Now, I understand Itachi's concern about you being left at the mercy of our enemies which is why I have opted to send two agents to go undercover as customers that you will have to entertain for the night. It's best to leave you in the hands of our own than anyone else's."

Tenten was thoroughly appalled but somewhere deep down, she was resentfully grateful.

"Define entertain," Deidara said.

"That is entirely up to Tenten," Konan answered. "But for the sake of selling the act, she might have to be a bit...spontaneous. Newly recruited geishas are usually under the surveying eye of the head mistress. If she does not have quite the performance up her sleeve, she may be dropped."

"She has as much sex appeal as a dead broad wrapped in fucking bathroom carpet," Hidan argued. "To get a man interested we'd probably have to fuel his libido with some aphrodisiac, like Deidara did to Itachi." He caught Pein's stern look and interpreted it for what it was; a demand for an explanation. But it didn't come.

"I'd say that the fact that she is a nun qualifies as a problem," Karin snickered, reminding the others of her presence. "This mission is asking an awful lot from her. Heck if I had a dick, I wouldn't want to bang her."

Once again, the brunette fell prey to Karin's predatory scrutiny.

"Her appearance will have to be worked on..." Konan agreed taking in her waist length unruly, auburn hair. "We're going to need a—"

"—miracle," Karin finished with a smirk.

Hidan growled, "You need one yourself."

"The girl does have a point," Sasori concluded. "Will she be able to convincingly engage our men so as to convince the madam that she is worth keeping?"

"Stand up," Konan instructed suddenly having given thought to Sasori's words. Tenten did so, almost knocking over her coffee in the process. "I want you to select a potential customer."

Her brows furrowed, "A what?"

"Pretend that you're at the brothel and all these guys are customers," she said sounding slightly exasperated, then added with a grimace, "Excluding Tobi."

The masked man wailed in protest folding his arms and muttering that Konan was no fun.

"Which one of these men would you prefer to entertain in your chamber?"

The table was hushed, Tenten's hands slowly slipped away from the table to sag at her sides. The other occupants could almost feel the strength of her heart beat vibrating the very oxygen atoms. Konan in particular stared at her trying to divine from her expression what she was thinking but Tenten revealed nothing. In fact everyone seemed to be studying her features for the same reason.

She was at lost for words. How could she be asked such a preposterous question and expected to answer? She had only just seen a man for the first time in her twenty-first years yesterday. How on earth was she suppose to know which of them held more appeal to her when she hadn't even the chance to start appreciating male attributes. Besides, from what the men of the Akatsuki had laid down on the table, she wasn't too sure she liked the opposite gender too much.

"Which of them these men would be your ideal lover?" Konan repeated slowly.

"None," Tenten answered tightly feeling overly exposed underneath their gaze.

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to engage in such activities with anyone." Nor did she wish to habour thoughts of how warm Itachi's mouth had felt on hers or how his hands hand assaulted her ever so sweetly last night. As though Konan had read her mind she prompt Itachi to stand.

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself here," Sasori frowned but seeing as though no objection came from their leader's end the redhead was force to leave Konan to her twisted biding.

"Approach her."

At Itachi's furious look, Tenten's eyes widened with a particular forbidden thought and lit up with equal amounts of dread and excitement. As he drew near she was amazed at his height but terrified all the same. He possessed a wide chest, powerful shoulders and arms that were thick and wrapped with steely muscle. His face was well defined and impossibly handsome, the nose straight, the lips cleanly drawn and firm above a square-cut jaw. Hair of a rich, gleaming black fell in waves to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she took a step back. What am I doing? She asked herself. Had she just been ogling him?

He looked over his shoulders at Konan but she granted neither of them an explanation.

"You maybe a nun, but you're still a woman," Konan told her. "Even more so, you're a curious one. And I'm eager to teach."

"Teach me what?"

"How to embrace your sexuality."

"My what?" she choked. No. No. She was a saint and saints didn't lust nor have sexuality. "I'm a nun before I'm a woman," she stuttered, trying to banish the thoughts she was being forcibly fed. But it was to no avail, her eyes kept wandering from Konan to Itachi.

He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and into her own. It was unnerving, that odd feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. It got even worst when Konan said, "Kiss her."

Itachi arched a brow but lowered his head, closing close to twelve inches in slow-motion intensity, and then his lips were covering hers. Shock coursed through Tenten, seizing her to immobility. Pure, unadulterated pleasure washed over her in one tropical warm wave after another.

His hands began to roam over her, caressing her back and hips. When his large hands cupped her backside, she whimpered against his mouth, her lips parting of their own volition to let him inside. Her response had been immediate, absolute delectable. His tongue stabbed deep, stroking hers until Tenten's legs felt weak and her hands went to Itachi's waist to hold on. It was a sensual onslaught that impacted every cell in her body. The feel of his hot satiny skin under her hands made them stretch out, trying to feel as much as she could. She couldn't explain what was happening, she was only able to feel their bodies moving together in fluid grace.

"You're a woman before anything else," she heard Konan say. "You best remember that while you're on Akatsuki's soil," it sounded like a warning.

"I hardly see the point in what you're doing," Sasuke grated. "What do you take my brother for?"

"The girl clearly needs practise at this if she is to pull off this mission."

"But you said it yourself, that our men are going to be there posing as buyers to ensure that she doesn't have to fuck around any filth," Hidan hissed. "Is any of this really fucking necessary?"

"Even so, she'll be required to put on a show for the sake of impressing the head maiden," the blue haired woman pointed out. "How is she doing?"

"She looks tortured," Deidara studied the duo with a little bit more than keen interest.

"Awkward," Sasuke mumbled.

"Disturbing," Karin huffed.

"Inappropriate," Sasori sighed.

"This is fucking amateur porn," Hidan commented.

Tobi was covering his face with his palms and peeking through the cracks he made between his fingers.

"I'm not impressed," this time it was Pein who spoke.

Konan looked displeased as well, "Stop, stop, stop!"

Tenten pulled back blushing yet feeling an absurd burst of relief. Itachi's face was tight, eyes black, cheekbones slashed with dark colour. The reality of actually being watched while at the peak of one's vulnerability caught up with Tenten. Then the guilt of allowing herself to be so sinfully responsive made her want to spontaneously combust.

Her gaze flew to Konan's, a blush rising. Tenten watched her, saw the tension in every line of her face, felt the anger simmering under her stiff exterior. "What was that?" she barked.

Tenten frowned, an uneasy confusion filling her, "What was what?" she asked, drawing in a steadying breath. "I did what you asked."

"Nothing was asked of you," she countered smugly. "You're a nun before you're a woman huh?"

She flushed.

"In truth, you'll rarely find guys of Itachi's calibre in a brothel," she wiped her mouth and hands with a napkin. "But you've proven that you're not immune to male advances, which means that you've aced your first lesson."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Lesson?"

"With that out of the way, let's see if Zetsu will respond as well to your advances as you did to Itachi's."

It was bad enough that they kept her against her own free will, and forced her into playing the role of a spying whore, now she wanted Tenten to seduce that cannibalistic freak of nature!? Maybe Hidan was starting to rub off on her because her only thought was... What. The. Fuck?

**A/N: Konan is an awful tutor lol ^.^ she's probably not the best candidate to give Tenten geisha lessons but I find that her cruel nature works for me. Don't worry I won't let them do anything too demoralizing to Tennie-chan. There will likely be more SasuTen in the Mission.**

**Please forgive me. I know it has been quite a while. I doubt that anybody still follows this thing but if you do please leave a review. I'm in dire need of some feedback. Will I update soon? That's entirely up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Another long awaited update, please forgive me. I know, it's been almost a year… stone me. I'm ill, was recently hospitalized, still recuperating. No excuse, I suck at updating **** forgive me.**

* * *

><p>Tenten stood silently staring at the stolid woman, like a small nocturnal animal caught in the high beam of headlights: exposed, vulnerable, blinded by feelings she wasn't sure belonged to her.<p>

She still couldn't believe what she had done, couldn't fathom why the foreign pleasure she had experienced with Itachi had sent tingling sensations from her lips to every forbidden place of her anatomy. Places she hadn't known were there. Places that weren't allowed to be there.

She swallowed tightly, still light headed in the aftermath of the onslaught of his lips.

It was a disgrace having her tummy fold over itself at the memory of last night, and how close he had come to releasing her from the strange ache that she now felt. It was an even bigger disgrace to admit to herself that, rather than banish such lecherous thoughts from her head she had entertained them for it was the closest to reality she could allow them to ever come.

She stole a glance at Itachi, his eyes like fathomless black pools when their gaze clashed. She couldn't help but the notice the faint pink tint splashed across his pale cheeks. Or was she simply imagining it there because she had hoped that the emotional turmoil she was going through was entirely normal—or she dared to say it—mutual.

Subconsciously her hand went to her lips where she could still feel the imprint of his, she pushed against it, feeling it bounce back into fullness as it refilled with blood.

From across the room Sasuke made a sound and for some adulterated reason her eyes were automatically drawn to his mouth, much of his face unseen. She couldn't take her eyes off it; the enigmatic tilt of it fascinated her. There was something very different about his lips, she noted; something that made her giddy without even having to think about how it would feel against hers.

It made a whirlpool of exquisite sensation wreaked havoc inside her as though her world would spin until she flew out into the orbit if she continued to look at them.

Sasuke fixed her a look.

"What?" Tenten asked in an incredulously choked whisper.

He didn't get around to answering.

"With that out of the way, let's see if Zetsu will respond as well to your advances as you did to Itachi's," Konan's eyes bored into hers, her mouth pulled tight until her lips were almost flattened.

Tenten's eyes snapped up as if she had escaped a trance. But her spine went rigid as it so often did whenever she tried to hold the woman stare for stare, however pitiful all her attempts were. She felt a rumble of fear deep down in her belly. She was at a loss for words; this lady couldn't possibly be serious?

"That's suicide, an open invitation for Zetsu to eat her, yeah," Deidara couldn't help but laugh.

An open invitation it was indeed.

Hidan let out a harsh breath as Konan's words resonated in his white head and threw a concerned look in Tenten's direction.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably to one foot where she stood; her brown eyes darting away from his as though they were seeking refuge…or perhaps hiding the accusing glare that would forever be his and his alone.

He watched as the muscles of her neck twitched and she swallowed as if a huge lump had lodged itself in her throat.

Guilt and self-condemnation lacerated his face for a split second. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" he asked, turning his pink gaze of fury to his blue-haired superior.

"No, it's called having balls," Karin volunteered, steadying her glasses on the bridge of her snobby little nose. "Maybe if you grew a pair…or two, you wouldn't give a fuck so much."

His eyes flickered at Tenten once more then flared the redhead like a whip, dark and killing anger. "I've always suspected that you were a fucking air-head. For your information a pair is actually two," he told her pointedly. "And having balls is precisely why I give a fuck," he said, then added smugly without putting the slightest bit of effort into clothing his statement—or rather—his vulgar pun. "It's precisely why I give a lot of fuck."

His message needed not decoding. Even the stupefied brunette picked up on what he was insinuating.

He. Got. A. Lot. Of. Ass.

Big deal! So did toilet seats.

"You're a pig!" Karin declared, roaring rancor assailed her though she of all people should have been accustomed to such lewdness, particularly from him.

"It's such a pity—" Hidan gave her a look of mock sympathy. "— that you're not my type. I'd show you just how much of a fucking pig I can be," he said in a gravel-rough that made the hairs on the back of Tenten's neck lift one by one.

With a rasp of irritation Karin stood up, surprising everyone with her boldness when she poured her orange juice down Hidan's chest and stormed away from the table leaving him to fume in his drenched t-shirt and Deidara and Tobi to snicker at his misfortune.

"She'll come around, they usually do. She just needs to be petted," Deidara offered between chuckles, choking on his coffee in the process. At one point it seemed all the blood had drained from his beautiful face.

"Sempai!" Tobi shot up from his seat in a panicked frenzy, hauling the blonde man from his chair.

He positioned himself slightly behind Deidara, then tried to support his chest with one hand and leaned him forward. "It's okay Sempai, Tobi has got you covered," he said confidently before launching into a series of abdominal thrusts.

The first one left Deidara's ponytail undone. He looked just about ready to gag, "What the—" he had the wind knocked out of his lungs by the sharp blow the masked man landed between his shoulder blade with the heel of his hand. "Let me go you moron!" Deidara barked, his ocean blue eyes gone puffy and red.

Hidan watched the exchange between two with an expression on his face that was nothing short of boredom. But there was a certain gleam under his heavy lazy lids that Tenten was getting to know.

"I don't pet women, I fuck them. And this is not an appropriate conversation to have around the nun!" he bit out in exasperation, addressing Deidara who had knocked Tobi in his head with an empty bowl that had housed cereals moments ago.

In that moment Tenten felt their eyes on her once more and stiffened. A particular pair of them that held an uncanny likeness to Itachi's seemed to be tethering her to him. She ran her tongue over her increasingly dry lips. She must not let him frighten her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked stiffly, though she felt restless like the ocean.

He smirked at her, obviously aware that she was rude to him only as a means of covering up her fear.

"Sit girl!" Pein instructed, not a flicker of lingering patience in his deep dark voice. His spirally designed eyes seemingly designed to see through her soul—or rather—instill submission in it.

Her legs carried her languorous body hastily towards her chair as though they were more anxious to get the table than the rest of her. Once she was seated Tobi proceeded to lift portions of her brown hair, slowly twirling it around his finger until she felt the subtle of tension on her scalp. "Cut it out!"

The masked man flinched, his retreating hands falling into his lap. "Sempai…" he whined. "The nice lady doesn't want to be seduced by Tobi."

"Shut up you idiot!" Deidara growled, whacking him across the head once more. "That's exactly why Zetsu got chosen over you."

Why did he say it like that? As though there was some sort of merit in defiling innocence.

"There's no need to torture the poor girl," Pein held up his hand in a silencing gesture while studying Tenten for a minute like it was the first time he was actually seeing her. "What good would she serve if Zetsu were to return her to us without a few limbs?" he asked humourlessly which led Tenten to believe that his concern was a likely possibility.

No Zetsu! She was practically dancing inside. While a young Uchiha was fuming.

A flicker of relief flooded her, but she masked it, though she could do very little to stifle the whimper that escaped her after Konan's disbelieving glance left their master's face to settle on her with cold contempt.

"She needs practice—" she supplied, careful not to sound too objective of Pein's final ruling.

"—And that she will get," he made it sound like a promise, Tenten's heart took a dive in her stomach at that thought. "Her mission partner will make certain of it," he informed Sasuke with cutting cool.

Instead of shrugging nonchalantly like she expected him to, the raven haired boy bowed his head in reverence. His lowered dark head looked like the grinning dark face of a demon. Her skin broke out in a sweat, her palms hot and moist with uncertainty and dread.

A chill washed over her. Anyone but him, she thought, mentally shaking her head in protest.

But even as she thought it, she stopped for a moment to psychoanalyze herself.

Was it natural that she should feel disappointed that she hadn't been paired off with Itachi? He was every bit of the monster that Sasuke was and if last night was any consolation, he was probably more lethal. So why should she trust him anymore than his younger brother?

Had it anything to do with the fact that her first consensual kiss had been with him? Had it caused some sort of emotional attachment to manifest? Or was it simply her dislike of Sasuke that forced her to see everyone else in a better light than him?

She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, and when she opened them Sasuke was staring right at her. Straight black brows rose and dark, dangerous eyes locked into hers.

His mouth tilted in a rueful smirk. "What's the matter Tenten?"

Why had she acknowledged how differently her name rolled off his tongue? Or how his rich, deep voice seemed to be throbbing through her veins? Throbbing through her veins like a poison that would eventually undo her. Nerve-ends tingled and a flood of something lukewarm filled Tenten's body, for a few seconds she could do nothing but gape.

Dark eyes narrowed and a muscle jerked dangerously in his jaw. "Disappointed it isn't Itachi?" he asked.

Someone around the table burst into a laughing fit knocking over a glass mug. But she didn't see who it was; she only saw Sasuke's unsmiling face—unsmiling but indescribably handsome.

And she hated that it should look so much like Itachi's. But what she hated even more was that this particular member of the Uchiha lineage should have such power over her, enough to render her weak and worthless. She resented him for it…but feared him even more.

She flushed, searching his features for any sign of mockery but she couldn't find anything to suggest he was taunting her. But then he was a master of inscrutability she had come to learn. Even his dark eyes gave nothing away.

Wanting to witness at least a slight crack in that placid mask of his, she answered, "As a matter of fact, I am," The likely thought of that puzzled her, but the notion filled Sasuke with an uncustomary surge of belligerence which he put down to his unsurprising frustration at her naïveté.

"That's too bad," he said scornfully.

There was a few seconds of ear piercing silence.

"Define practice," Hidan's tone was implacable as was his eyes as they challenged Pein's in a heated duel Tenten knew he would never win.

"Get a dictionary," Sasuke told him, without granting him the privilege of a glare.

Hidan growled in his throat, "Fucking cute," he drawled sardonically, turning to address Pein once more. He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who emitted cool indifference. "I am more inclined to trust Zetsu not to eat her rather than Sasuke not to fu—"

"—well we can't send a virgin to a brothel now can we?" Sasori asked looking over the rim of his coffee mug. He drained the last of its content and set it aside fixing Hidan with a look of calm rationale. "This mission requires a woman, not a nun," he told him point blankly.

His words cut through Tenten's paralysis, her pupils flared. Without realizing it she clamped her legs together. Her heart turned over and not in the least bit pleasantly. Her eyes were huge in her face. In her chest, she could feel her heart rate quicken, anxiety build. She had no intentions of being tangled with anyone in such a sinful way and never quite understood why any woman would let a man do such a gruesome thing to her.

She remembered how the sisters had frightfully warned her off about what transpired between sexes under covers and she was not looking for that kind of experience. She was not looking to be subjected to the mercy of yet another tormentor that only sought to possess her and make her impure. Innocence was not something to conquer!

Hidan lifted an expressive eyebrow but anger soon began to take the place of his disbelief. Possessiveness surged through him, powerful and potent. "I'd fucking castrate Uchiha before I let that happen," his voice was a knife-cut, his expression thunderous.

Deidara looked to be in agreement.

"A woman's body is her greatest weapon," Sasori said casually. "An inexperienced one cannot use it to her full advantage."

"Except that this isn't a seduction mission, Sasori," Itachi pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly, a little irritated. "And I'm eating…" he warned.

"And one night doesn't grant experience," Sasuke added, his voice had that smooth note in it again, that did strange things to her insides.

Tenten bit her lip, brown eyes seemingly fascinated with the tablecloth and thus not seeing the way something flared in the dark depths of his eyes. When her gaze went to him, his expression was bland once more.

A shudder went through her. "I will respect your cause only if you respect mine," she said, repulsion in her voice, her chin lifting in defiance.

Sasori gave an astonished laugh, "A cause which you can no longer claim as your own since you ran away from the nunnery."

She felt a pang, deep and agonizing, as she faced the truth, sliding deep within her like a knife twisting in her lungs. It was like the veils had been ripped from her eyes and she had seen the truth of what would become of her.

Akatsuki's bitch on a leash…

In one way or another, the Akatsuki would save her from the ludicrous fantasies she had had about the outside world as a child by imprisoning her in the harsh reality of what it was truly like beyond those iron gates.

She swallowed again to clear the tightness in her throat, "I made a covenant."

Sasori gave her a crooked smile that didn't quite make the full distance to his eyes. "No my dear, what you've made is a deal…with the devil himself," his eyes flashed to the man at the head of the table.

"That's enough Sasori," Konan said through gritted teeth sending their master a nervous glance least she looked at his placid face and saw irritation there.

"Time is of the essence, we'll start prepping her for the mission right away," the Akatsuki Head said, then turned to Itachi, though addressing everyone else but him. "Uchiha Itachi is in charge; therefore any lags in preparation should to be reported to him." Pein instructed, rising from his seat.

Tenten couldn't help but notice the austerity with which he said it and translated it for what it was—a warning that he was not to be disturbed by trivial concerns.

"A devised ploy to penetrate the brothel should be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning," he was quiet for an unpleasant moment as he stared at her. Her heart pinched. "Sasuke will fill you in all the details and go over potential strategies."

She had expected him to say that. She didn't expect the crushing sensation in her breast at his confirmation though. She didn't understand it either.

When Pein's gaze finally left her flustered face she was brought back to the horrid reality by Konan's authoritative voice.

"Kakuzu will handle the mission's budget as always," she said, taking over from where their master had left off. He seemed to be a man of very few words from what Tenten gathered. And those were the most dangerous kind, the sisters had told her. "Sasori will work on forging her credentials to make her more marketable," she announced, then added as if it were any consolation, "Hidan will get her acquainted with the toys in our arsenal, least a situation should arise where violence is necessary."

She didn't like the sound of that. And she most definitely did not like the exchange of glares between Sasuke and Hidan when Konan said _'least a situation should arise where violence is necessary.'_

"How are you with scissors?" Hidan asked her, much to her confusion. "Though you'll only need a small one to cut his tiny balls off."

"You might want to run that by your mother first, she'd be able to tell exactly what size scissors you'll need," Sasuke breathed icily.

Oblivious to the potential world war three brewing before her eyes Konan continued, "Deidara and Tobi are charged with doing something about her unfeminine appearance," she said with unconcealed scornful dark appraisal that burned colour into Tenten's cheeks.

Deidara's eyes flashed furiously, "Why do I always get stuck with these demeaning tasks?"

"Well…" Konan dragged drily, "Blondes do tend to sell quicker than brunettes and rather than waste funds at a salon, I was thinking you could spare her some of what you use to bleach the new growths."

Hidan gave a bark harsh of laughter which both Sasuke and Sasori later joined in.

Was that merely sarcasm at its best or the simply the truth? Was Deidara not a natural blonde? Tenten threw up her hands in the air mentally, well she would be damned.

Taken aback that such false notions were being spread, the blonde was momentarily silenced. Then he swore at Konan like a fishwife, angrily employing language that only existed in Hidan's vocabulary—up until this moment. His brilliant cerulean eyes glittered with a raw angry hostility that momentarily shocked Tenten because that cool front he wore evidently concealed much murkier depths.

Konan drew her brows together in what would appear to be a frown, but she looked somewhat pleased with herself, "Karin will handle wardrobe—"

"No arguments there, the bitch does dress like a slut," Hidan gave two thumbs up, earning a look of reproach from Pein.

"—Kisame and Itachi will monitor surveillance on the day of Sasuke's infiltration. In the event that the blueprint of the building I downloaded is not a complete match of the actual brothel, they will be able to guide him and the nun out."

"How will they get surveillance footage of the brothel?" Tenten had to ask, sounding more committed than she actually felt. She must have been out of her mind to have agreed to this without first learning about the scope of the task she would be required to perform.

Konan's lips twitched, "You will provide it of course. There is more to stationing you there two days before the actual mission than merely avoiding the creation of suspicion about a new geisha and Uchiha arriving on the same day," she said pointedly. "We need inside eyes, to scout the place and to setup cameras and listening devices around the compound."

"Then why do you need a blueprint if I will provide you with visuals on the inside?"

An angry exhalation escaped the blue-haired woman, "Think child! While inside the building Sasuke will need some sort of map to guide him around. But he won't be able to see around corners and through doors, which is why someone in the Akatsuki will monitor and track his movements to direct him out of the enemy's line of vision."

"Oh…" the sound fell from her lips before she could close her mouth. She hadn't a clue what a camera looked like and wasn't techno-savvy enough to even operate one.

As if he read her mind…

"Deidara is pretty versed in technological gadgets and gizmos; he'll show you the ropes," Pein said, making his presence felt again, not that they could have ever disregarded it.

Deidara nodded gratefully at their leader, a little of his ego rejuvenated. Konan's blow had been absolutely brutal.

"Well then," the said witch spoke, rising from her seat as well. "We'll leave you to it, Itachi and Hidan, follow me," she instructed and left, pausing by the open arch, only to go uncharacteristically florid for the split second when Pein stepped aside and allowed her to leave first.

Something played upon the woman's thin lips before the darkness of the room beyond the arch swallowed up their figures. Soon enough Itachi and Hidan followed behind a bit reluctantly, at least on Hidan's part.

Then she watched helplessly as both Sasori and Deidara filed out in the direction which she had entered earlier. The blonder of the two seemingly keen on commencing the argument about art she had caught them having in the earlier stages of breakfast.

"Only when things fall apart can people truly appreciate what they had, which is precisely why true art is an explosion!" Deidara said, throwing his hands up in the air and stretching his fingers out in an attempt to imitate fireworks exploding.

"That is absolute non-sense," Sasori scoffed. "Suicidal bombing isn't art; it's an act of terrorism."

"Here we go again," Tobi said in a sing-song voice, bouncing up and down behind them as they exited the dining room.

The silence that followed their departure was complete and absolute. That was, until Sasuke broke it.

"Well…it looks like it's just us," he smirked; his wine-dark eyes glittering at her and she really wished he hadn't pointed out that fact.

She set down her fork, abandoning the pancake she had began picking at that moment everyone decided it was safe to leave her in a room filled with sharp objects and the sociopath who tried to kill her last night.

In her attempt to avoid his eyes, hers were automatically drawn to his mouth—a mouth modeled to make a woman think of sin and sinning. But not this woman, she decided determinedly, colour springing to her face. "No, it's just you. I'm leaving," she told him, but her body didn't seem to have gotten the memo her brain had sent out because it didn't so much as flinch.

He seemed to have noticed it and his smirk grew wider, "Take your time…" one had to be brain-dead to miss the sarcasm. He dropped his own fork with a clatter, thrusting back his chair and vaulted to his full commanding height of well over six feet.

She looked up from her plate, met his onyx eyes and felt her mouth go dry. "Where are you going?" she asked shakily, very much afraid that he would leave her on her own to wonder about with a very hungry Zetsu on the loose. She wouldn't put it pass him.

"It would do you some good not to question my intentions," Sasuke advised, strolling round the table to move behind her and tug out the chair with her still seated in it. "I can assure you that you won't find them in the least bit pleasant," his warm breath fanning her throat.

She swallowed for the umpteenth time, as he spun her chair around so that she was facing him, "Well now, you've just peaked my curiosity," she drawled sardonically, with new-found humility of fear.

His eyes bored into hers, something etched across his face, but she couldn't pin a name to it. "I'm not Itachi, I don't care that you're a nun, so don't expect me to treat you like fine china," his tone was harsh and cruel. "This mission will go perfectly," he told her with deadly assurance that demanded she got her priorities in order.

She could only look up at him, entrapped by his dark eyes blazing like a banked golden fire across her face. She wanted to ask what it was that Orochimaru had done to him that left him so intent on destroying the man, but knew better than to pry into something that would undoubtedly leave her scarred once the truth was revealed.

"You've trapped yourself in a cage of irrational rules because they make you feel safe," he dug into his pocket and fetched something that looked like a television remote. "I'll keep you on the edge," he winked, making her stomach curl over. "There's no honour in cowardice, your lifestyle is pathetic."

"What then is to be said of yours?" she retorted, her hands going over her mouth a second too late.

He released a primal, animalistic growl and hauled her up roughly against him. Her petite frame slammed simultaneously into his chest with a pang of terror in her own.

"Perhaps the same," he confided bluntly. His grip was so tight she felt his nails digging callously into her flesh.

The maid chose that precise moment to come in and clear the table. And for that Tenten was everlastingly grateful. The chaotic clamour and clanging of silverwares distracted her from mounting anger she sensed radiating from the ever-homicidal Uchiha. In the brooding silence his lean dark features frown and his lips compressed in a grim thin line.

The older woman finished up—too quickly for Tenten's liking—and retreated to her quarters without much of backward glance at the duo.

"What are you doing?" she protested in desperation.

He moved her effortlessly in his arms so she had her back pressed up against his chest. One strong arm was wrapped around her ribcage, just under her breast, and the other was across her shoulders. "Do not provoke me," his voice was almost predatory, his breath feathering against her neck but feeling like a sensual minefield exploding beneath her skin.

She immediately tried to remove his arms but they were like steel bands. His arms manacled her to his body leaving her completely powerless. And to her absolute disgust, the predominant thing she was feeling was excitement.

Being in his arms was like seeing a beacon of light flaring across a choppy ocean and reacting to it with an unthinking instinct to seek habour. Tenten felt the inexorable and overpowering urge to follow it, even as everything rational was screaming at her to stop, to pull herself free, not to react. But a much bigger part of her was aching all over with the effort it took not to react. And yet… the knowledge that they were completely alone was enough to make her pee herself.

"Do not provoke me," he repeated pushing her away from him. "I'm not Itachi."

She didn't dare look at him, didn't dare think about why he kept repeating that he wasn't his older brother. Itachi knew restraint, he didn't, last night had proved that when he stabbed her.

A black screen that she hadn't noticed was there suddenly flashed before her eyes and the screen came on. "What is this?" she asked.

"Lesson number two," he enumerated then flopped nosily down on the chair which she had previously occupied.

A tall fair blonde lady with bright red lipstick came on the screen. She was dressed in a bright pink jacket which she quickly disposed of to reveal her white tank top that was plastered to her skin, so damn near transparent that Tenten could see the pink logo on her sports bra. The shirted molded to her large breast, then skimmed across her flat middle, where her thin nylon shorts clung to her hips.

With six-inch spike heels that had clear straps with a narrow rose pink strip running across her foot and her hair pulled back from her face, she looked ready to remove every manmade item from her body. And that she did, to reveal her sports bra and a matching pair of underwear that must be uncomfortable given that the back consisted of a thin strap that nestled itself between the woman's butt cheeks.

Tenten watched in awe as the woman swayed her hips from side to side falling into rhythm with the music playing in the background. She was winking at the camera, running her hands over the curve of her breasts and down the centre of her thighs. Her hands lingered there for a while as she twirled her hips and rotated them, all the while making funny noises that had the brunette blushing and turning away from the screen.

"Pay very keen attention, because at the end of the clip you'll be required to reenact everything," Sasuke informed her with perfect seriousness.

Tenten almost fell over in shock. "No way!"

"Yes…way," he told her flatly. She didn't miss it though, that underlying sadistic thrill in his voice.

"I will do no such thing," she mumbled shakily.

Something made a clicking sound behind her and she spun around to be greeted by a silver pistol pointed in her direction. "Like I said, I'm not Itachi…" Sasuke smirked nudging his head back to the screen as an indication that the brunette was to return her attention to it.

She turned almost robotically to the screen, wondering how she was to focus on what the woman was doing when a rifle was being aimed at her back.

There was a pole now, which the woman gripped with both hands for support, swaying side to side, letting her head fall back and her eyes drooping practically shut. Her spine arched so far that Tenten thought the woman would pop out of her bra.

She slid down the pole, grinding against it, stretching her long, lithe legs to lengths no mere female should be able to. Tenten was appalled, that any woman would dress so skimpily and arched her body so awkwardly that the promise land was in plain sight for anyone who wished to see.

She was at the peak of her disgust when a male entered the scene. He wore a dark blue suit and a white shirt that did very little to disguise the well-maintained body beneath. He was very easy on the eyes she noticed, watching the way his green eyes seem to light up when the blonde lady crawled on all fours to where he was seated.

She ran her hand up his leg and pushed herself up from the floor. Then she swung a leg over his and sat there straddling his lap as her buttock swirled and twirled tantalizingly over the fly of his pants. He clasped a handful of the woman's butt and gave it a generous squeeze, her head fell back and her mouth opened to form an 'O'.

Her head fell back so far that the length of her extending from her waist to above was practically perpendicular with the man's body. Tenten was fascinated to say the least, at how the woman's rotating hips never missed a beat as they rubbed up against her companion's.

Unexpectedly his mouth dipped to leave a trail of blazing line kisses from her breasts to her navel. For some reason Tenten could hardly breathe, she felt her skin preparing to ignite and her underwear wasn't even the one his expert fingers were probing. It was crazy!

"You like that don't you?" the female laughed and the perplexed nun wondered hotly if Sasuke meant she had to repeat the dialogue as well. She would not survive this.

The woman stood once more, her back to her partner. She all but wiped her ass against his face as she wiggled in front of him before falling back unto his lap. This time she planted her hands on the floor, her hips above her working magic on the man's pelvis. If there was ever such a thing as having sex with clothes on, then it must have been what they were doing.

That most certainly was not dancing.

Apparently there was a word for it, 'dry-humping' as Sasuke explained when he switched off the television.

Knowing that did very little to comfort Tenten. She had lusted and committed a very foul sin in watching that inappropriate video; her mind would never recover from the images that would forever be burned into her head. But what then was to become of her soul after this?

Music suddenly filtered into the room, and she turned stiffly to face him. That devilish grin had already formed on his lips, nearly identical to the one she swore the gun sent her. And without waiting for his instructions she began to move her body uncoordinatedly to and fro trying to imitate the exotic dancer—another term Sasuke had explained.

But she was stopped by a raise of his hand. "Take those baggy garments off, they're hindering the clarity of your movements," he instructed, and then added with some amount of bite. "And I'm getting tired of seeing you in my brother's clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for the abrupt ending. This chapter was getting too long. I know I had said that I'd kick the mission off in this chapter but I wanted to show how they would prepare her for it. **

**Please Review to keep my SasuTen flame alive. I've been so invested in another pairing that I get plenty of PMs asking when I'm going to update my SasuTen stories. My next update shall be The Office Affair, I have never neglected that story **_**(it's still by far my favourite) **_**I've just been rewriting the earlier chapters. **

**Please do Review if you'd like to find out whether or not Tenten will pass Lesson Two. Yeah, I know Sasuke is a dick...**


	6. Chapter 6

**UnHoly Desires**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: For some reason I always leave this story for last. I'm sorry for the delayed update. Just a quick reminder that this story is Rated M for ****VERY**** foul language and sexual innuendos. But just look at the title XD! That should be your first clue.**

* * *

><p>Lounging in his chair, Uchiha Sasuke held the petrified nun in a state of near-rigid tension by the sheer power of his silence. She didn't dare to move. And as five minutes edged with agonizing slowness towards ten, even the act of breathing in and out became a difficult exercise to the brunette.<p>

For Sasuke's outwardly relaxed posture was dangerously deceptive, as was the gentle way he was tapping his neatly clipped fingernails on the polished surface of the chair's arm. If Tenten dared to think that the sensual shape of his mouth was relaxed in a smile then she needed a quick lesson in the difference between a smile and a sneer.

"Undress."

His voice was sharp, commanding, compelling and as cold as the North Wind, stirring her to imagine the unscrupulous things he would have her do to him. Things she'd never imagined—things she'd never recover from.

Gaping, she stared at him in stunned disbelief. Words of protest abruptly died in her throat. Though he hadn't moved from where he sat, it felt like he was suddenly nearer. The heat burning in his eyes could have been ignited within the depths of hell—a heat that caused unwanted warmth to swirl through her core, that made her knees weaken, her palms dampen, and her mouth go dry.

To dismiss the shiver tickling her spine, she tried to find her voice, "You can't be serious?" she stuttered.

But judging from the hardness in his eyes and the fact that he had switched off the safety on his pistol, he had not been joking.

She felt a tremor go through her as she stared at the metallic mould of the gun; it looked about ready to spit something deadly at her. The thought sprung her into action and she pulled the t-shirt over her shoulders, throwing it unorthodoxically on the ground.

Tenten could hardly give credence to the unpleasant thrill that shot through her. She was going against her upbringing to do something that was absolutely and irrevocably wrong.

Her hands flew to her chest instantly, against the chill of the room and that of his dark eyes. They flicked to her breasts, and her nipples visible beneath the thin fabric of her bra. His gaze ate up every bit of exposed flesh and left a trail of stining heat in their wake that threatened to burn her soul out of the protective shell of her body.

Sweet heaven! She might as well have been naked! His gaze bored into her, caressing her skin as surely as if he touched her.

"Listen here, Virgin Mary I'm not impressed by prudishness," he shook the weapon at her as he spoke. The gesture was a threat it its own right. "So quit acting like that. I've seen better."

Tenten nudged her chin up defiantly meeting his onyx gaze. Such honesty was reflected in his gaze. Frank appraisal like he'd judged her and deemed her unworthy. What did it matter what he thought? Why was she so torn up over the idea that somehow he'd find her undesirable or lacking?

She puffed out an exasperated breath, "If so—then there's really no reason for you to be taking such a thorough inventory."

He narrowed his dark eyes, and she watched as a muscle jumped in his jaw. When she saw the injured look in his eyes, she immediately, and earnestly, regretted her impetuous words—but solely out of fear.

Time crawled by. One minute Tenten felt cold, shivering, and other times she was so hot she thought she'd burn up.

He regarded her steadily, "I'm merely accessing the merchandise," he shrugged it off but she had already heard that cold steel in his voice. "Now off with the shorts!" he instructed gruffly, the threat of some sort of retribution very evident in his tone as well.

Instantly a soft noise escaped her throat. His expression tightened and she licked her dry lips and lowered her hands to her waist band. She shook so bad that she fumbled clumsily with the button of her fly. The sound of the zipper was loud. It broke through the heavy silence and made her flinch as she eased it all the way down.

Slowly she peeled the shorts over her hips and down her legs until it gathered around her ankles. She stepped free and stood before him practically naked and painfully vulnerable to his gaze.

Sasuke sent his eyes skimming down her front to her cleavage where two firm, plump very white breasts balanced precariously inside the tiny bodice of her bra. She wasn't tall by his standards, but she had a pair of legs on her that would not need heels to extend their fabulous length.

"You're definitely not packaged like a nun," His voice was bland, but his eyes—Tenten felt her throat tighten—were watching her with an expression that was anything but.

His gaze dropped once more to the rounded shape of her breasts where they heaved up and down inside her bra. It was pure self-defense that made her tried to cover herself. His eyes darkened as he flicked them back to her face.

The area under her sole covering below the waist was in danger of overheating under his intense gaze.

Nerves started to jitter inside her. She inhaled sharply. His words hit her in the gut, driving the air from her lungs. She stared at him, finding herself at a complete and utter disadvantage, and panic welled from deep within, threatening to overwhelm her. She lowered her gaze, unsure of what to do next.

He smirked at her drop-jaw gasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she whispered in genuine bafflement.

"Dance."

The arrogant tilt to his mouth dared her to object.

She tried to fall into the rhythm of the music but the knot in her stomach made her movements sluggish.

The Uchiha pierced her with a hard glare, switching off the stereo once more. "I know you can do better than that, Mary. Surely that wasn't how you shook it in front of Joseph and got baby Jesus."

Tenten morphed so quickly before him that Sasuke had no other choice of reaction, than to flinch back in his seat when she slapped him sharply across one arrogantly carved cheek. "You disrespectful, little swine!"

She took one look at the red welts that had appeared on his jaw, his gritted teeth and those furiously glittering dark eyes immediately gulping.

His robust hand grasped her wrist and pulled her down and unto his lap. "I warned you not to push me," he grated, poking her with the mouth of his metallic companion, his eyes flashing warningly.

"I am not to push you?" Tenten was completely at a loss for words. She stared at him incredulously. This man—this excuse for a man—thought he could make a mockery out of her faith and expect her to do nothing about it.

Sasuke gave a disgusted shake of his head. His cheek stung from the crack of her hand. "You'd be wise to take my advice, I don't cut slacks."

Brown eyes narrowed on him balefully. "Neither do I," her tone was frosty, but a tight knot was beginning to form in her belly from their close proximity.

He glared at her frustratedly and drew in a ragged breath. "Since you're already here, we might as well proceed with the lesson." His arms were like steel bands as he kept the length of her body molded against his.

She listened to the heavy, yet lyrical sound of his breathing, and tried to tamp the wild thumps of her heart. Her small pink tongue moved nervously across the fullness of her lips, moistening them. Mortification swallowed her whole and she fought rigorously to be freed. It was no use—she was no match for his brutal physicality.

"I'm not doing that with you," she shrieked, rising her chin challengingly.

He glided his hand down her side, over her hip, around her thigh, and urged her to sit with her knees on either side of his hip. He was almost animalistic, barbaric in his way of getting her to do so.

Still it astounded her that it could be so forceful yet weaken her so easily. She grew so hot that it was almost as though she were taking ill—almost as though her body would convulse into a molten pool and flow into the creases between the tiles beneath their feet.

It was an intimate embrace, stirring feelings both of warmth and dread.

"You're going to dance like your fucking life depends on it," Sasuke whispered roughly against her ear, pressing the barrel of the gun against her torso. "Oh right—it does."

Despite the fact that she was stripped down to her undergarments, Tenten was sweating. The air felt stifling and hot. "Itachi didn't authorize this," she argued feebly, frightened by what she saw in his eyes.

He let out a soft, choking laugh. Without warning but with savage force, he dug his fingers into the hip he held.

A sob filled her rapidly failing lungs and she dug her own fingers in his neck in angry protest.

Something flickered in the Uchiha's black eyes.

Pleasure.

Tenten tried to arch herself away from him, perturbed. He had enjoyed the brief spurt of pain. And the idea of giving _him _any sort of delight made her gut twist with nausea.

She struggled in his arms, the friction setting her own skin afire. "Let me go!"

"Is that what you plan on telling the customers?" he asked.

She stilled the rampant beats of her heart, shushed the blood in her ears. "You're not a customer!" she resorted to pointing out, angry colour returning to her cheeks.

He frowned for several long seconds, and then his brow cleared as he looked at her with mocking charcoal eyes. Then he raised dark brows as he returned Tenten's challenging look, "I have far better taste in women," he drawled, eyeing her dismissively now, the muscles in his jaws clenching. "Dance."

Music filtered into the room once more.

Tenten found herself gripping his shoulders—because her life depended on it—and circling her hips to the beat, mimicking the stripper's movements with fluidity she shamedly acknowledged.

The hand at her waist brought her even closer, and the evidence of his pistol still pressed into her soft belly elicited a deep craving feeling not of disgust, but of desire to impress.

Her fingers tangled in surprisingly silky hair; she could feel her back wantonly arching and her breast flatting out against his chest. He shaped the indent of her waist and hips and the nun forgot to feel self-conscious, she felt exultant as she moved against him to the rhythm.

She closed her eyes in total concentration, trying to recall every sway of the woman's hips—every twirl.

When Sasuke's hands moved to cup her buttocks and pull her even tighter into the cradle of his lap her breath caught. The feel of nothing but thin fabric over her soft, silky fanny between herself and his palm made the fire inside flare until it licked her skin.

His hand maintained its controlling clamp even whilst she wriggled against him. She felt her fingernails clawing at his nape and the rock-solid moulding of his chest so firmly imprinted against his shirt.

Long fingers stroked over a smoothly rounded, satin-skinned buttock and crippled Tenten's ability to breathe. And the worst part about it was that her insides feathered soft rushes of excitement across intimate muscles in expectant response. The music was drugging, it seethed through every pore on her skin, filling her with something her dazed mind could not accurately pinpoint.

The grinding drag of fierce pleasure began to flow through her body. Tenten whimpered helplessly against his merciless hand. She felt the heat flow in her veins, flushing through her skin, warming her with its soft, insistent fire. She could feel herself quickening, tightening, and tautening— her body's responses feeding off him, off itself. Her breathing quickened too, her pulse beginning to beat more rapidly.

Then abruptly Sasuke's hand retreated and her eyes shot open because she needed to know what he was going to do next and found herself staring into his mockingly smug face. The anger had gone and his lazily, sensual male confidence was firmly back in place.

He was looking at her. His eyes were on her…studying her. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" his low voice murmured, raising a sleek, dark, quizzing eyebrow.

Tenten felt the sound resonate across the tips of her breasts and she quivered. It was at that moment that she saw a small chink of sanity and jumped up from his lap with a jolt. She didn't know whether it had been the shock of what she'd done or her sprint to the other end of the room that caused the rapid fall and fall of her chest.

"Shut up," she choked, which made him release a dark, husky laugh that shimmered right through her as potently as everything else about him did. "Just shut up!" she repeated, putting on her clothes in a frenzied rush.

He rose from the chair. "I'll give you an E for effort," his sardonic tone locked a frown to her brow.

"What?" she pressed her trembling lips together, flashing a glare up at him, then wished she hadn't when she saw the cynically amused cut to his mouth. "But you just asked if—"

When he held out his hand in a silent command that she went to him, she found herself closing the gap between them as if pulled across it by strings.

"—if I'd done that before," she continued, as the feathering sensation increased as she crept towards him. Too embarrassed to look at him, cheeks flushed, Tenten stared at her feet as she did.

There was one of those short, sharp silences, in which she sucked on her lower lip. Then Sasuke released a sigh that kept on going until it had wrung itself out. "Well, have you?"

"You know damn well that I haven't!" she shrieked. A sensation she just did not want to feel spread itself right down her front. Tense upper lip quivering—she just had to get out of here.

He said something terse, his eyes so incredibly dark now they held her hypnotized. With his superior height, the undeniable power locked into his long, muscled body which announced without apology that there was a cruel guy hiding inside his black cloak and behind that pretty face of his.

"This lesson will have to continue some other time. I'll take you back to your room," he announced with a swift look at his wrist watch. "Deidara and Sasori will come to get you when they're ready for you."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Weren't you listening to a word Konan said?" he snapped and turned to exit the dinning room as she reached him, the outstretched hand becoming a strong, muscled arm he placed across her back, long fingers curling lightly against her ribcage just below the thrust of her breasts. "We're going to make a geisha out of you."

She swallowed at the possibilities.

Antagonism at his confident manner began dancing through her bloodstream—fed by a fizzing sense of anticipation that held her breath tight in her lungs.

Walking beside him made the brunette feel very small suddenly, fragile, so intensely aware of each curve, each small nuance of her own body that it was as close as she'd ever come to experiencing the truly erogenous side of desire.

In the hall was a little lighter than it had been earlier, but Tenten didn't see it. She was too busy absorbing the tingling sensation created by each step she took as they walked towards the stairs. Dimmed bulbs lit up the two of them and the exotic scent of jasmine hung heavy in the air.

Her smooth white throat moved as she swallowed, her lips parting, "And how exactly do they plan on doing that?" she queried when he stopped in front of the room she had awoken in.

She made the mistake of looking up at him, into his eyes, his dark—dark, serious eyes. "I don't know. But I know how I would," came his candid response.

The blood slowly drained from her face, leaving it pale and hollow. Then almost instantly the white was replaced by a crimson colour than bordered on being neon red.

OoOoOoOo

Tenten was unable to sleep, despite knowing that she needed to be rested up for whatever tomorrow brought. But she couldn't quite shake the ridiculous image of her tongue playing over Sasuke's skin. How exactly would it feel—would it taste?

Although she was alone in the darkened room, she felt self-conscious when she brought her hand up and licked the back of it. She did not think he would be so silky or taste so pure.

Would he lick her in return? She imagined that he would. That he would start at the tip of her toes and slowly slip along her flesh, perhaps stopping to detour around to the back of her knees, before journeying along the insides of her thighs—

She flung back the covers, desperate to relieve the heat. The insinuation of his last words haunted her chaste mind, stirring her to truly imagine the unscrupulous things he would do to her in graphic details.

And yet her thoughts refused to be cooled.

She envisioned him at her hip, taking a leisurely sojourn toward her breasts.

She clamped her hands over them as though that was all she needed to stop this maddening fantasy, but in her mind he merely gave her a devilish smirk and pushed her hands aside. His tongue circled and tormented until he finally nipped at her shoulder. But he wouldn't stop there.

He tasted her throat, and having his fill of one side of her, he began the journey downward to experience the other.

Gasping, she sat up. Oh, God. She squeezed her legs together in an effort to quench the lovely ache throbbing between her thighs. She wanted to reach her hand down…Lord help her. Give her the strength that her treacherous hormones were sucking away from her.

"I must remember my covenant," she repeated to herself, like a mantra. "I do not want to go to hell."

But she didn't know what she wanted and it was Uchiha Sasuke's fault for speaking to her of such intimate things. Making her crave his illicit touch. Just once for sweet release.

The dance had been the catalyst of all this.

She shouldn't be thinking like this, she should despise the brute.

She scrambled out of bed, stumbled and almost fell, her knees were so weak. Righting herself, taking deep, gasping breaths, she got down on her knees and prayed. But for the first time in her life, it offered no comfort—held no reassurance. It was almost as though_ he_ had left her, left her to the mercy of the Akatsuki.

Tenten got to her feet and blinked back the tears that threatened.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the clinking of metal against glass drifting up from the direction of the dinning room, followed by a deep rumble that she recognized as Hidan.

She glanced around the gloomy hallway looking for a clue as to what time it was. It was hard to tell, given that the entire building was scarcely lit and all the windows were hidden behind thick black drapes that donned their tradition symbol of scarlet clouds.

"Why hadn't this been taken care of yesterday?" she heard Konan's angry, feminine roar. "Time is of the essence."

"I was waiting for a reply to my email," the throaty voice she knew belonged to Sasori explained.

"I don't see what the big deal is yeah," Deidara drawled in his deep, smooth, lazy baritone. "At least now she'll get the feel of what it's like to do it in front of an audience."

Do it?

Panic erupted.

Tenten listened keenly, trying to discern what they were talking about. It was difficult to hear anything above the sound of china against china, even more so because the voices had died down to whispers.

She felt a stone-like lump lodge itself into her throat. Whatever they were discussing couldn't be pleasant. And that fact was crawling around her insides and she felt so terrified she was trembling with it.

Yesterday after being humilitated by Sasuke, she hadn't left her room and was pleasantly surprised when no one came to fetch her, safe for the maid who delivered lunch and supper. Her jittery nerves had clawed so rigorously at the walls of her stomach that she had been too famished to reject the food. Though she felt like a chicken being fattened up for a feast.

Something that sounded like a fist pounded against the table. "Why the fuck do you have a camcorder?" Hidan demanded and Tenten's eyes widened at the mention of the recording device.

She had learned a great deal about them from reading the magazines that were left in her room. In fact she probably had learnt far more than she cared to from browsing through the stacks of unfamiliar literature. It was probably what had led to her erotic dream.

"Are you planning to jerk off while watching it later you sick fuck?"

"Even brothels are going digital these days," Sasori informed him with a loud sigh. "It saves the time of having to do face to face interviews with applicants."

"Tobi thinks we should decide on a nice stripper name for Tenten-san," a voice suddenly piped, and one didn't need to guess who had spoken, the idiot always referred to himself in third person. "She has nice buns, let's call her Buns."

Believe it or not, Tenten was familiar with that particular reference to the female's rear. She went flustered wondering how the masked man came by the notion that she had _nice buns_, knowing he couldn't be talking about her hair. She had relieved her chestnut mane of such things as soon as she escaped the nunnery, in hopes that her new hairdo would be enough to make her unidentifiable.

"How about Virgin Mary?"

The dark timbre of the voice made her draw in a breath before she straightened her shoulders, pressed her tense lips together and shook her head in futile disagreement. She didn't need to guess who had put forward that suggestion and imagined seeing the expression of mocking contempt that carved itself into his face.

"We're not sending that girl as a virgin," Sasori spoke again.

The words had fallen like stones into her head.

They had gone on falling, heavier and heavier, crushing her, hard and unbearable.

Tenten paled, and then hot, mortified colour flooded her cheeks. Her mouth fell open. Then closed again. A grim, hard look came into her face.

They wouldn't dare...

The silence simmered.

"None of you will get to fuck her, if that's what you're implying." Hidan said with steely assurance. "I will not allow it," he said softly—gently, but she heard him clearly because the room seemed to have gone static.

Gentle almost crucified her, though she was way beyond the point of being able to work out why. Fighting the never-far-away-tears, she made her shaking legs take into the room.

"You're late," Konan told her without lifting her unflinching gaze from the seething, white-haired male.

Her angry tone made the girl shiver, she wasn't even aware it was morning or that they had breakfast at a specific hour.

"Are you saying that you're to be the one to fuck her?" Konan clipped in.

The woman's voice rasped like coarse sandpaper across her ragged senses. It amazed her how casually they spoke of things one couldn't imagine in polite conversation. Discomforted and disturbed by the whole situation, she wrapped her arms across her front.

Across the table Hidan's pink eyes darkened dangerously. "Let's put it this way—" he finally said stiffly after a long moment of silence. His bunched shoulders tensed. "—if the nun and Karin were the last two women on earth I'd go with the painfully tight versus the so-fucking-huge-I-could-park-a-delivery-truck-in-it-and-still-have-space-left-for-a-minivan."

"Fuck you!" Karin shrilled out, beside Sasuke who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Only in your fucking dreams can you actually get to, bitch," Hidan swung back, then he reverted his angry eyes to the blue-haired woman, sharpened by the dry tone that had been in her voice. "Given that circumstances are otherwise I would not entertain the thought of bedding the nun," he finished off.

Tenten noted the obvious effort he had put into choosing his words and felt a little comforted.

Konan offered a shrug, "I think she'd much prefer if Itachi did it anyway."

Tenten blushed becomingly, scarcely able to swallow, so constricted was her throat.

Sasuke's hard, dark eyes were sardonic in their comprehension of her reaction but the older Uchiha's eyes gave away nothing of his thoughts.

"Itachi?" Konan said his name, trying to guage a response out of him.

"That's enough Konan. One step at a time..." Leader-sama dealt each occupants at the table smouldering looks of reproof. "Take your seat Tenten," he instructed deflatingly. "Now, Sasori was just informing us about a new policy that the brothel has implemented—"

As she had been accustomed to seeing Konan do, the woman picked up from where Pein left off.

When she finally stopped speaking, Tenten was shaking. Shaking all over. Shock juddered through her like blows, one after another, tearing like claws through her flesh.

Her mouth fell open. Then closed again. A wave of unreality washed over her, even deeper than the shock waves that had been washing over her since she'd discovered exactly what use she would be of to them.

Sickness warred with shock. She stared at her self-appointed superior with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Her dark eyes narrowed. "You want to film me doing what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that I ended it there, I was getting frustrated and decided to put an end to your misery. And pardon the lewdness of this chapter. **

**I bet you a cyber cookie you can't guess what they have planned for her XD! If you're into ItaTen feel free to check out my fic "Help Wanted"**

**Please review to keep me motivated. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked ass. Like I said, I write like shit when I feel like shit. It has been a miserable 2015 so far.**


End file.
